Unlike Everyone
by krillball6
Summary: This is about a girl ending up in ME by killing herself. She falls in love with Lord Elrond. Yes, it is overdone but believe me...the newest chapters are awesome . R&R!
1. Chapter 1 The Death

**Note from the Author:** This is an interesting story, since the plot is very different from most stories in my opinion. This is not a Mary-sue…I would never want to fall in love with Lord Elrond (no offense to his fans) I like Legolas much better :)! This story contains mature subject matter, if you can not handle it, please don't read it. I do not own any characters in this story, just Samantha and Jessie, who are my own creations.

Edit: Oks…I will tell you now that the first few chapters really aren't that good since I wrote them when I was like 10. I won't change them because it will change the whole story. Please bare with the crap-ness because my newest chapters are awesome!

**Summary**: A young girl travels to Middle Earth and falls in love with Elrond.

**Unlike Everyone**

'Oh thank god another day of school is over. I totally hate school…these days my life is just, wake up, go to school, come home, do homework then going to bed. I hate life!' Samantha was deep in thought after her day at school, so much that she didn't notice her bedroom door right in front of her.

"Bloody hell!" Samantha yelled as she ran into her bedroom door. Sam, slightly wobbling, opened the door and walked into her room that she shared with her older sister Jessi

"What did you do now?" Jessie sighed. This had not been the first time Sam had walked into there room with a bump starting to form on her head.

"I ran into the door," Sam mumbled.

"Again!" Jessie laughed. "How _could_ you be so dumb?"

"Shut up," Sam said sticking out her tongue. "I gonna go for a walk…..um...er…can I use your coat?"

"And why can't you get your own coat?" Jessie asked throwing her sister her coat.

"Maybe because I don't have a job like you! _Sorry _for being poor," Sam sarcastically said, and with that she was out the door.

'Why does she have to be SO picky? What did you do now? I show ya what I'll do, give ya a good snack in the head. Muhahahaha!' Sam thought thrusting out her hands and feet in anger, pretending her sister was right in front of her.

She walked along the path going no where really, until she came upon a cookware shop. Normally she would have just passed by the shop but this time something caught her eye. A pair of nice shinny scissors.

'Why am I living anyways? My life sucks and I hate it…why should I go on? No, what the hell am I thinking. I mean everyone's live isn't as easy as pie…. I just don't know how to dell with all this pain. If I go on, who would care? If I died…would anyone cry for me? No….well yes…maybe one day someone will look up and think in the back of their mind…isn't someone missing? ' She thought, her vision started to go burly with tears. 'That's it! I am going to buy those scissors and end all the pain'

She walked into the store and bought the scissors. Sam wanted to die in peace. She wanted to die somewhere that she loved. If she was going to die, she was going to die in the only place that she felt wanted.

Sam walked on, until there were no more cars, streets or houses. She even kept on walking when she met the forest. Finally Sam found a place where she would meet mher end.

"What a perfect place to die. Sitting under a beautiful tree," She thought out loud to no one.

Slowly Sam brought the scissors to her wrist. Then she pulled the blade along her skin, feeling the blade go through her skin. She looked as little bubbles of blood started to form at the service of her skin. She kept on cutting, taking out all her pain and sorrow until there was nothing left inside of her.

Sam felt the life being drawn out of her. When she peered down at her wrists they were covered in blood, she couldn't even see her palely skin colour. She felt so week and helpless but most of all she felt happy.

"It's all coming to an end, I will never have to feel the pain again," She rasped. Gradually her eyes closed and that was the end for Samantha, or so she thought.

A/N: Ok everyone reading the story (sorry for interrupting). I am NOT supporting killing yourself. If you feel this way get help.

Elrond and his daughter, Arwen were taking a peaceful walk through the forest when, he saw something in the bush.

"Arwen stay back," Elrond warned talking step closer to "the thing".

"What is it father?" Arwen asked alarmed.

Elrond looked closer at "the thing" and turned it over. He soon realized that it was a she, a young girl from the race of men. 'Her clothes are strange…I wonder where she came from and how did she get through our guards along the borders?' He had so many questions about this strange looking girl, he did not know where to start when she would wake up.

"Father?" Arwen asked from behind him.

"It is a girl from the race of men. She appears to be hurt. There are some cuts on her wrists… many of them I do not think they were inflicted by swords," Elrond said picking the child up into his arms.

"Will you heal her father?" Arwen asked doubting that he would day no.

"Yes Arwen, I will. Though, the wounds are deep and she has lost a lot of blood," Elrond stated.

They walked back to there home in silence, wondering who this strange girl was.


	2. Chapter 2 Waking Up

**Note from the Author:** Ok peoples…some of you did not read wut I wrote, this not going exactly like the books or movies. Tones of peoples did not like my first chapter, so I made a few changes. I hope that it is now to your liking but I remind you that I NOT going to change my whole story just because some people don't like it. Please R&R or e-mail me Evanescence. flames-they will be used to melt the snow outside my window. I would like to thank the reviewers who liked or didn't my story but gave me some idea's to make this story better. Thank you very much!

**Summary**: A young girl travels to Middle Earth and falls in love with Elrond.

**Unlike Everyone**

'These wounds could not have been made by someone else; they look like they were done by herself. Why? Why would someone do this to themselves?' Elrond though as he looked at the newly cleaned wounds. He looked closely at the girl, she had foggy blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that went to her shoulders. She was about medium size with pale white skin. The thing he noticed first about her were her eyes and her mouth which, was a natural dark red.

'She is beautiful for a human…No! Do not fall for someone so quickly, she could be a spy, a spawn of pure evil. Do not trust a hope,' He thought.

"Father, how is she doing?" Arwen asked walking into the room taking a sit beside the girl.

"She will be fine, though these wounds are interesting…different," He stated as he started to wrap the bandages around her wrists.

"Interesting? Different? What do you mean father?" She asked puzzled.

"These cuts…I think she inflicted them on herself," Elrond said looking sadly at the girl.

He looked up at his daughter to see a look of horror and great sadness.

"I wonder what happened to this girl to make her do such a thing," Arwen said meekly.

"Yes, but we must leave her now to get her rest. Arwen," He said taking his daughter in his arms.

"Yes father," She replied.

Samantha opened her blue eyes, 'Where the hell am I?'

She sat up and looked around the room. The walls were covered in hand painted leaves of different colours, it looked like leaves were growing around the room! There was some furniture made out of a beautiful oak wood, though there was not a lot of it- a chair, a bookshelf and a dresser. Her bed had beautiful sheets that seemed to shimmer in the light with bedposts that were hand carved out of wood. The room was simple enough but it was the most beautiful room that Samantha had ever seen.

"Wait a minute…I'm suppose to be dead," She cried.

"That's not something I would have thought someone to say when they first awoke," Elrond said walking into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Tell me; are those wounds on your wrists there by accident?" He questioned.

"No," Sam quietly said.

"Pardon me? You need to speak up dear," Elrond joked, trying to lighten up the mood in the room.

"No…I did them," Sam said looking her hands, trying to avoid his eyes. She had to get it off her chest, she had told no one about her thoughts and somewhere deep down she knew she had to. If she had only do it sooner, things would have been different.

"Why? No wait, do not answer that question…You do not know me well enough to give me the answer," He smiled, lifting her face until her eyes were staring into his.

'His gaze is piercing…What a hunk!' Sam thought, mentally slapping herself for her last comment.

"Maybe when we get better acquainted you will be able to tell me what is wrong" Elrond whispered.

"Yes but..um..who are you?" She asked.

Elrond chuckled," Yes of course! My name is Elrond lord of Rivendell, and who might you be?"

"My name is Samantha, pleased to meet you!" She said extending her hand, "But please tell me, what is Rivendell and where is it? I never heard of it…I mean where am I?"

"You are in Middle Earth of course!" Elrond laughed nervously thinking she was joking, the look on her face told him other wise, "You do not now what Middle Earth is?"

"No…I come from Earth in the year 2003," She said looking up into his eyes once more.

Elrond looked at her with a puzzled look etched across his face. 'She does not come from this world. She came back in time, why? I must talk to Gandalf,'

"I must leave you now- rest," He said giving her a kiss on the forehead and with that he was off.

'Why did I just kiss her forehead?' Elrond asked himself.

'Why did he just kiss my forehead?' Samantha wondered.

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. It IS Christmas eve, give me a brake! Merry Christmas or Merry whatever! Rock on! Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

Note From The Author: Hey peoples! Ok, I almost died laughing when I read the reviews of "Beguile" and "ashekalypso". First of all, in order to have kids- you don't need to be married, I knew that when I was like 5. Second, I am saying that he broke off the marriage when she left so he is no longer married. Also "ashekalypso" you really disgust me, yes elves are beautiful creatures I am not saying they aren't but not everyone will disregard others just because elves are around. Every person sees beauty in different ways. Here everyone is saying Elrond is so out of character in my story and here you are basically taking Elrond and dragging him in the dirt. In your review you make him out to be a self-absorbed elf that looks at everyone lower or younger then him as a fly. I really hope you overlook your attitude on him. I would like to thank the reviewer "dee" because they brought up a good point. When I wrote ""Pardon me? You need to speak up dear," Elrond joked." I was meaning that he was trying to lighten up the mood. I feel bad for letting that through and I am deeply sorry if you took it the wrong way. Also, Sam told Elrond so fast about her problem because she was tired of keeping it in herself. I would really like to thank Cristyn Lebeau for they really get what fan- fiction is about. Making your own stories and if you stayed to the book they would not be original! I am really happy that you like my fic- I write for people like you! Also, I hope people stop being stupid and flaming your fic. And just to let my readers know- I do know what suicide is about, more then any of you will ever know. Also it is not something fun or cool to write about I know. Ok, on with the story. If you don't like it, please don't read. WARNING: People that are crazy over the LOTR books do not read. Also if you do not like different and/or original idea stories do not read. Sorry this note was so long! Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Summary: A young girl travels to Middle Earth and falls in love with Elrond.  
  
Unlike Everyone  
  
Sam was lying in bed trying to fall asleep, unfortunately she kept on thinking of her life and that was keeping her awake-big time.  
  
'Why did I do it? Why did I try to end my life?' She asked herself.  
  
'Because you are ugly and worthless. Everything you do is wrong, even your father thinks so. It has to be true,' The little devil inside her head told her.  
  
"Daddy didn't mean it! He just gets a little over mad sometimes," She said aloud to herself, remembering one of the many times her father yelled at her.  
  
Flashback-Samantha was only 10 years old...6 years ago  
  
"Oh my god Jessie, you're SO dumb!" Sam laughed after being hit in the head with a pillow.  
  
"Oh ya sure!" Jessie replied sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Would you two shut up! Your mother and I are trying to sleep and all we can hear is you two laughing your guts out!" There father yelled storming into the room.  
  
"Dad we were just having some fun, if that's ok with you. It's like 7:30 in the night anyway!" Sam said coldly. 'Dad has done this too many times. I am not bowing down to him so easily,'  
  
"Sam, what are you doing? Don't get him angrier then he already is!" Jessie harshly whispered to her sister.  
  
"Why you little hideous bitch! Your lucky I let you stay in my house with a face and mind like yours!" Her father screamed taking his anger out on a near-by wall. Punching a hole straight through the 5 cm wall. He left the room leaving a two very scared children be hide.  
  
Sam and Jessie just looked at the wall, glad that the wall wasn't them. Sam's lip started to tremble and then she burst out into tears. Jessie rushed to her sister's side, taking her in her arms and stroking her hair.  
  
"Samantha don't listen to those awful things that dad said and says. Don't listen to him, you are a beautiful person, on the outside and inside," Jessie said trying to make her little sister feel better.  
  
"No Jessie- he's right. Everything he says is right," Sam muttered.  
  
In the present  
  
"Everything he said was right," Sam said trying not the let the tears fall.  
  
'Samantha! What has happened to you! You used to be a strong girl that honestly did not care of what people thought of her. You used to ignore everything you father said about you- along with other people!' A voice inside Sam shouted, tying to get Sam's self-confidence back.  
  
"Yes but after years of hearing the same thing, one can not help but fall into a pit of questioning," She said finally letting the tears flow freely.  
  
She sat there, the rest night rocking back and forth until she succumbed to a sleep which, were haunted by dreams of her past.  
  
Dream  
  
Her father had just yelled at her again, this time just for laughing at a joke to loudly.  
  
'This is it! I can not take this anymore!' Sam screamed inside her head running for her drawer.  
  
She pulled out a knife that she kept taped to the top of her drawer in a silk handkerchief. Sam had pulled this knife before only to put it back again.  
  
'This time I will not stop myself, it must happen. There is no life for me, nor is there one for the future,' Sam told herself.  
  
'Sam don't do this! You have a life to live for! Don't! Live for your sister! What would she do if you killed herself? Your father, though he does not show it, does care about you!' The voice inside her screamed.  
  
She sat there looking at the knife deciding what to do. One last time she gave into her mind and put the knife back- one last time.  
  
End of dream  
  
Sam woke up, panting. This was not the first time she had this dream and each time she did she was more disturbed by it.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Lady Samantha are you awake?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Yes Lord Elrond, please come in," Sam said trying to seem "normal" again.  
  
"Hello Samantha, please call me Elrond!" Elrond said smiling. "How are you doing this fine morning?"  
  
"Oh no need to call my Lady, I am far from that! Yes though I am doing fine and yourself?" She questioned.  
  
"I am doing well thank you. I am glad you are feeling alright. I thought today I would show you around Rivendell," Elrond suggested.  
  
"Oh no! I wouldn't want to be any trouble," She said try to shrug off the idea.  
  
"Not at all Samantha, I would love too. I was also wondering if I could look at your wounds. Just to see if they are healing nicely," Elrond answered taking off the bandages and looking at the wounds. "These wounds are healing up nicely. There should be little scaring, if any," Elrond said smiling kindly at Sam.  
  
"Oh, good," Sam said.  
  
"For today I well request that you forget about everything that has ever caused you pain or sorrow. I want you to have a pleasurable time today," Elrond said not sure of her reaction.  
  
"Um...ok sure," Sam replied. "When are we going to go?"  
  
"As soon as you get dressed Samantha," Elrond said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh! Well in that case as soon as you leave my room I will get dressed," She said lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yes of course!" Elrond stammered, a flush appearing across his face.  
  
True to his word, as soon as Samantha was dressed they were out of the palace walking around the grounds.  
  
While they were enjoying each others company a messenger that was sent last night by Lord Elrond was well on his way to Gandalf.  
  
'If all goes well Gandalf should be in Rivendell by tomorrow!' The messenger thought happily.  
  
Sam had just had the best day of her life! Elrond was currently walking Samantha back to her room. She reflected on the day she just had. She learned much about Elrond and his past along with his kids. She learned of the one ring and Sauron. Mostly, she and Elrond walked around the breath- talking Rivendell talking. She had just spent the last half and hour eating the best dinner she had ever had!  
  
"Here is your room Samantha. I can only hope that you will have a good sleep," Elrond said opening the door for Samantha.  
  
"Why thank you Elrond! I hope you have a good night's rest also!" She smiled closing the door.  
  
Today had truly been a good day. She had the best time of her life.  
  
'I smiled! I can't believe I did that! I haven't smiled like that for years now!' Sam thought. 'Elrond is the best thing that has happened to me! He is a really good person,'.  
  
"And cute too!" She said smiling and giggling just thinking of him.  
  
Samantha had an easy time falling asleep tonight. Not knowing of the hardships she was to face tomorrow.... 


	4. Chapter 4 The Dream

**Note from the author: **Hey peoples, I want to thank everyone who reviewed.

Risperidone- Dude, I totally agree with you, you made my day! Don't think that since this is the shortest "response" thing that your review didn't matter to me.

I.H.N- I only delete reviews that are flames. I hope I don't offend anyone by removing flames; I love reviews that give me ways to improve my writing skills which, your review did. I know that Elrond is OOC but I like characters to be different then in the original story. I mean for some people, they like it but if I wanted to see the character I would read the books (which I am ironically) or seer the movies (which I love!!!! ï) But you gave me some ideas for the story, with the trusting to fast thing. Thanks a lot for the review! You rock!!

Aoden Half-elven- Ummmm thanks I guess? You really dissed me a lot, I'm sure I disserve it but come on! I'm new at this so to speak. I mean I have posted a lot of stories but I am always learning so please back off a little bit. I'm still happy to get your review though; I like to know what people really think. I think you kind of flamed me but you said some good words at the end so I don't think so... anyways I'm babbling... but thanks for the review!

**Summary:** A young girl travels to Middle Earth and falls in love with Elrond.

**WARNING:** This chapter is a little sick and twisted; it is more of a look inside Samantha's head.

**Unlike Everyone**

'Samantha you idiot! You know you can't ignore me forever, so you were "happy" for a couple days, I'm still here. You know it was just a one day thing. Elrond was just all too happy to accept you in his open arms. You know why he did that? He felt SORRY for you, a human girl cutting herself. He knew you were in pain and wanted to help and it worked... for only a little while. I'm back and I'll never leave you again!'

Samantha stared at herself, well it wasn't herself but it was a dark version of her. She wasn't gothic, or anything like that, but her features; her face, hair and even skin were "dark" Her hair was black, her skin looked as if she was in a permanent shadow and her face had an evil scowl on it with her eyes glaring at her, seeing into her soul. Sam was to say the least, afraid. She had never seen her dark-side, where all her bad thoughts came from. She always thought they just came out of nowhere, now they had a face to them, a source of evil located within her.

'Oh, I guess I scared you by the look on your face. Don't worry sister, I will forever be here, in your mind, wasn't I always? Where did your sick little mind turn to when you had no one? Me! You will always turn to me when you need someone. You're weak!'

"I didn't turn to you." She tried to sound confident but all that came out was trembling voice.

'Give it up! You know it would be easier for you if you admitted it to yourself. Remember when you would cry to me and I would answer with kind words?'

"KIND words? They were words full of hate!"

'So you do admit that you talked to me. They were yes, but did they not make you feel better. After you cute your-self, didn't you feel better? All the pain seemed to run away with the blood and tears. Remember those days?'

"Yes," She whispered, "I want them back but I don't want to cut myself anymore. I don't want to disappoint Lord Elrond."

'Forget him!'

"No,"

'Yes,'

"NO I won't!"

'DO IT!'

Samantha woke up, drenched in sweat, "NO!" She looked around the room and she then realized that it was just a dream. Sam pulled the covers close to her body, forming a cocoon and started to cry to herself.

"I was a fool, I want you back!" She sobbed.

'I'll always be here you know. I love you. Now go get something sharp!' Her mind screamed at her.

Samantha looked around the room, she knew she had to use something here, she would have gone to kitchen...if she knew where that was, but the question was, would Lord Elrond be so careless as to leave something sharp in the room?

"I hope so," Sam sighed looking around the room. She haven't found anything yet and she had looked almost everywhere. She didn't think she was going to find anything, why would elves need sharp objects in their rooms?

"To brush their hair!" She gasped picking up the brush. She looked at the intricate designs. There were swirls of silver with symbols that she had never seen. She exhaled noisily as she looked at the brush, she knew that it would just give her burns, "If anything," Sam mumbled.

She took the end of brush and looked closely at it. There were noticeably sharp edges on the handle, normally she wouldn't use it but it was all she had.

"Well here goes nothing,"

Sam brought the brush up to the wrist, pressed hard and pulled. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then blood swiftly flowed form her wrist. She cut herself a few more times then sighed in bliss. She lay down on her bed and cried to herself in a happy manner.

"I'm sorry I ever left you, even if it was only a day or two. Thank you my friend," Sam sat there, bleeding her pain and doubts away. All the movement had re-opened her cuts.

Knock, Knock.

"Lady Samantha may I come in?" Lord Elrond asked.

"Oh shit. Busted," Samantha twisted laughed.

Hearing her speak and laugh, Elrond entered her room, "I'm glad your awake, I was hoping to...Lady Samantha? You..."

"Cut myself yes. You can see! I never would have guessed," She bitterly laughed. Suddenly a shadow covered her face and her voice went to a lower key. "Did you really think you could stop me from getting to her Elrond? Look how easily she came back to me, all the evil in Mordor could not hope to be equal with the evil that flows through these veins!"

"Lady Samantha?" Lord Elrond gaped.

"Lord Elrond? I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it!" Sam cried getting up from the bed.

"If you mention Mordor, you must truly be evil!"


	5. Chapter 5 Gandalf Comes

**Note from the author: **Hello again! It's been a LONG time since I updated I know…but I have been SO busy…school has really sucked the creative-ness right out of me. Well, I'm sort of up and running again. Please R&R, it really helps me to get better in writing.

**Summary:** A young girl travels to Middle Earth and falls in love with Elrond.

**Unlike Everyone**

"If you mention Mordor, you must truly be evil!"

"Arwen!" Elrond gasped, he has never heard his daughter speak in such a way.

"Father, can't you see? She is sent her by the dark lord as a spy! She will try to destroy us! We must send her away!"

"No…please I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! It was her talking… not me! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Samantha cried rushing into a corner and rocking back and forth.

"Arwen! Leave, now!"

"But ada!" Arwen started stepping into the room.

Elrond looked disappointedly at his daughter and trying to keep his temper down he stated, "Arwen leave now, we will talk about this later."

Arwen saw the rage in her father's eyes and she new what she had done. She did not know why she had acted in such a way… it was not like her to judge so quickly. She looked down and slowly walked over to Samantha. She looked up at her father, her eyes pleading with him to let her say her peace with Samantha. She spoke guiltily and said, "Lady Samantha, I am truly sorry, at this time I… we do not know if you are who you say you are but I am sorry for the way I have acted," Arwen looked down at the child and opened her mouth to say more but her father shook his head and asked her leave once more.

Samantha looked up, her face stained with tears, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to. It was her! She was the one who said all that. Please believe me! I'm sorry!"

Lord Elrond felt pity for the creature in front of him. Someone so young should not have to go through this pain, "It's alright Samantha, I do not know what came over my daughter. Please, rest now." He said helping her off the floor. Samantha got into the bed and curled up into a ball and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Lord Elrond softly shut the door behind and went looking for his daughter.

Elrond found his daughter the library sitting in a chair looking down at her feet.

"Arwen! There you are. What came over you?"

"Ada… I just don't know. I was passing by when I saw you together and then she spoke. I don't know why but I felt that she was evil. I really don't know why but I did."

"Yes, I know… she did not seem like her herself. As she explains it… it was "her" and from what I gather this is another person inside her head, the negative side perhaps. I am still shocked at how you reacted Arwen." Elrond said looking down at his daughter.

"Yes, I am sorry father, for what I have done to her. I scared her… I just don't know what came over me. I am so sorry,"

"It's ok now Arwen. Samantha is sleeping and I can only hope that this event will not affect Samantha very much."

"Yes ada but I must now be off. Good Bye,"

"Good bye Arwen"

Just as Arwen left the room, one of Elrond's many servants came in, "My Lord, you have a visitor."

"Ah, I see. Please send them in,"

"My good friend- Lord Elrond! How are you doing on this fine day?"

"Gandalf!" Elrond said embracing his old friend, "I am doing fine and you?"

"Good, good. Now do you mind telling me why I am here?"

"Well, you might want to sit down for this Gandalf," Elrond sighed gesturing towards the chairs. He then proceeded to tell Gandalf everything that had happened since Samantha's arrival.

"I see Elrond. What do you wish to know?"

"Gandalf, is she… is she evil?"

"It all makes sense now!" Gandalf suddenly shouted. Elrond gave him a puzzled look but Gandalf continued on, "I had a vision about a strange girl coming to our world. It was shown to me that she was sent to help a man heal his old wounds, along with her own. As an answer to your question though, no my friend, she is not evil."

"But sometimes… she seems so wicked," Elrond was truly at a loss of words. He was very confused, for Samantha seemed like a great person that was just going threw a hard time and was very depressed but she sometimes showed a side of her that scared Elrond. She could be so evil at times. He really did hope that Gandalf was right and that she is not evil. It was strange to Elrond; he had never felt this way about someone he just met, especially an un-known woman. He cared for her so much already. Come to think of it, he hadn't felt this way since he was with his love of long ago…and that thought alone frightened him.

"Yes, I know but Elrond you must understand, it is not her. It is a sort of being within her. Samantha is a kind and gentle women by nature. She has just gone through so much in her life that she has created this character inside of her that has absorbed all her hate and grief. It seems that now this dark creature has been released."

"Then what must what we do Gandalf? What can we do to help her?"

"That, my friend, is something that I do not know. For now, all we can do is give her love, support and to show her the positives of life."

"I see… you said she was sent here to heal a man's wounds along with her own… Who is this man?"

"He is her soul mate, he is the one who, in helping her will help himself in a way. This man is to stay a secret, and all will be reveled in time Elrond, just wait my friend."

"Ah Gandalf, your always one to talk in riddles and keep secrets. Would you like to see Samantha?"

With Gandalf's nod of approval Elrond led Gandalf to Samantha's room.

Elrond slowly opened the door to reveal the slumbering Samantha. "She looks so peaceful like this. It is hard to imagine that this girl is in so much pain,"

"Indeed and if I didn't know better I would say your falling for her Elrond," Gandalf whispered closing the door walking out of the room.

A small blush appeared upon the Lord's face and Elrond didn't even know why it was there, "Gandalf please! I'm an old man, I don't even think it is possible for me to love anymore," And that was that, Gandalf said no more and they left it there.


	6. Chapter 6 Life Goes On

Muha! A new chapter! Please R&R, feedback rocks! LOL. WARNING: People that are crazy over the LOTR books do not read. Also, if you think that a person must stay true to the books like they are the bible please do not read. I ignore some of the rules that are in the books to make my story work, if you don't like then don't read. Leave now if you must, thanks for your time

To My Reviewers…

Agent Alexandra Paris: Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad your enjoying my story. Sorry it took so long for my update, I know I suck. Thank you for your kind works, I may not be a fantasist writer but I try my best. Thank you very much!

Aoden Half-elven: I did not mean to offend you. I did thank you for your review. You did say some helpful things. I guess I just feel that you were a little mean. But yet again you made a point, I need to toughen up a bit. Thank you and I'm sorry if I offended you, I liked reading your reviews. Thanks again.

Recap

Elrond slowly opened the door to reveal the slumbering Samantha. "She looks so peaceful like this. It is hard to imagine that this girl is in so much pain,"

"Indeed and if I didn't know better I would say your falling for her Elrond," Gandalf whispered closing the door walking out of the room.

A small blush appeared upon the Lord's face and Elrond didn't even know why it was there, "Gandalf please! I'm an old man, I don't even think it is possible for me to love anymore," And that was that, Gandalf said no more and they left it there.

On With The Story

Sam woke up feeling a familiar sting coming from her arms. She sighed pulling her sleeves and rolled over screaming into her pillow.

"I fucking hate this shit," She sighed in her pillow. Sam decided to go back to sleep just before a maid came into her room.

"My Lady Samantha! Still abed at this hour! Well I never," She laughed opening the closet and looking through the clothes, "Lord Elrond requests your presence at breakfast."

"Oh really?" Sam said raising an eyebrow, "And just who are you? I see it only far that I know your name if you know mine,"

The maid took out a dress and put it on the chair, "My name my Lady? My name is Eselin." (A/N: I have no clue how to spell this name, I thought of it in my head, it is pronounced E-c-lin, if anyone thinks they know how to spell it please tell me. I think Tolkien would be rolling over in his grave if he saw they way I was killing his beautiful elfish names. Thanks)

"That is such a beautiful name Eselin. I wish I had a name like that! My name is so common – Samantha, I hate it! I wish it was like Violet or Raven or something like that." Sam sighed.

"Well my Lady, to me your name is unusual. I have never heard a name like that before but thank you. I have never thought my name was anything special." Eselin said walked over to Samantha, "Now if you would please get out of bed my Lady, I would like you to get dressed so I can do your hair,"

Samantha sighed, through off her covers and got out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and took off her night gowned and changed into the dress laid out for her, "You know Eselin I would hope that would call me Sam from now on, my Lady is too formal for me. And you know what? You have a gift! I love this dress."

Eselin smiled and blushed, "Yes…Sam. Thank you very much but I did not do anything, I mean I just picked out the dress." Eselin looked over the dress. She had to emit that Sam did look very nice in the dress. It was a long pale blue dress that reached the floor. The blue brought out the colour of her eyes and hair more. The neckline did not go down too far and showed some cleavage but left plenty to the imagination. The upper part of the dress was tight fitting but once the fabric reached the waste the dress became loose and flowed around Sam's legs. The sleeves were tight until they reached her hands were the fabrics poured away from her hands, creating a mystical look.

"Well I think I look great! Thank you Eselin!" Sam was about to walk out the door when she heard Eselin speak.

"Oh no my dear, you hair still needs to be done. I couldn't let you face My Lord looking like that! Your hair is a mess. Come, sit, let me brush your hair and braid it."

Samantha sighed and took a sit by the mirror next to Eselin.

10 Minutes Later

"Well I must say I have worked my magic. You look lovely Sam!" Eselin said smiling.

"I…look beautiful," Sam said looking at herself in the mirror.

"I think that you could almost pass as an elf," Eselin laughed, "Well you best be off, I will see you later on in the day,"

"Thanks! Um Eselin, could you take me to where breakfast is? I would totally get lost if I went on my own,"

Eselin grinned, "Yes of course I will Sam! Follow me"

Later On At Breakfast

"Here we are Sam, have a good time,"

Sam looked in on all the people seated for breakfast and sighed under her breath, "I don't think I can do this," She looked up at Eselin's retreating form, "Can't I just go with you?" Sam heard Eselin laugh and wave her hand good bye before disappearing behind a wall. "Shit. Well here I go," As soon as Sam walked into the room she wanted to die. Everyone was looking at her and she felt herself blush. She saw Lord Elrond look at her and he seemed to stop moving. What had she done, she knew this was a bad idea. Finally Lord Elrond got up and escorted her to her set.

"I'm sorry for just sitting there when you came in; I don't know what came over me. You look very beautiful Samantha. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that you were an elf," Elrond said pulling out Sam's chair.

"It's alright Lord Elrond. Thank you but I don't think I could look like an elf, elves are too beautiful and angelic," Sam said blushing sitting down and pulling in her chair.

Sam looked beside where Lord Elrond sat and saw an old man sitting there. He reminded her of her grandfather who had passed away a few years ago from a heart attack. She had never really gotten over his death, she was very close to him and she had never been the same since he died. She also talked to him about her problems and often Jessie and her slept over at her grandfathers to get away for a while. She become very depressed after his death and stayed that way to this day. She had never got to talk to anyone about his death; it was like he never died. Sam saw the man look up at her, smile, turn to Lord Elrond and whisper something into his ear. Elrond smiled and looked up at her.

"Lady Samantha this is my dear friend Gandalf. He is here to… help you… through your demons. We will soon start sessions where Gandalf and I will help you talk about your problems and try to solve them. Will you be fine with this?"

"Yes, I guess. Nice to meet you Gandalf, my name is Samantha, if you don't already know that," Sam said shyly holding out her hand.

"Like wise my child," Gandalf said taking her hand and shaking it.

For the next hour Samantha ate breakfast and talked to Lord Elrond, Gandalf and other random elves. She was scared to think out what would be said in the sessions she would have with Gandalf and Lord Elrond. Would they really be able to help her? Was that even possible? She hoped she could be "normal" but at the same time she would miss being depressed. Being depressed was who she was, without that…who was she? Sam wanted Lord Elrond and Gandalf to help her, without them, she didn't know if she would live her full life…


	7. Chapter 7 The First Session

Hello all. Another chapter…sorry for the delay, god it does take me forever to update . Oh ya, I wanted to say something to my reviewers:

CeleryBunch: Thank you for your kind review. Sorry for the wait . I know, I totally suck.

Eleniel of the Stars: I thought Sam was quite nice…very…interesting but nice! lol Elrond is cool, but I changed him in this fic to be even cooler .

Well, here we go! Btw, I do not own any LOTR characters cause they belong to Tolkien. I do, however, own Jessi, Sam (and their family) and Eselin. Yet again…is that how you write her name? Its pronounced E-c-lin

Sam was randomly walking around after breakfast. Lord Elrond told her to relax before they had their first "session". Gandalf said he would find her when they needed her, how the hell was he going to do that; she didn't know where she was! She was inside a building, she knew that. She cried out in frustration, "All these bloody hallways look the same! How does anyone know where they're going? I feel like a bloody idiot,"

"Over the years one gets to know their way around there home,"

Sam, not knowing someone was behind her, jumped and spun around. "Oh, it's just you Eselin. You scared the crap out of me!"

Eselin walked up to join Sam looking puzzled, "What?"

Sam sighed 'One day I have to sit down with these elves and teach them sayings'. "You just startled me is all. So what are you up too?"

"Currently nothing, I've done my duties for the morning,"

Sam nodded, "So you're on a brake?"

Eselin nodded, "I guess you could call it that,"

Sam thought for a moment. "Well, since we both have nothing to do, do you want to hang out?"

"Hang out?" Eselin asked.

Sam sighed her reply, "It means to spend time together and have some fun,"

Eselin started to walk; Sam took this as a yes to her question. "Sam I have the most perfect place we can go to. It's a really nice view of a waterfall, I love to sit by there and think. For some reason no one goes there, I've never once met anyone there."

"You're going to share this place with me?" Sam was taken back, she hardly knew Eselin and she was going to take her to a secret area.

"Yes, for some reason I feel like I can trust you. I've never really connected with someone like I have with you,"

Sam was silent. 'What's going here? Why is she being so kind? No one at home ever trusted me; if they did they never said it or acted like they did. I met Eselin this morning, yet it's like we are already good friends. I'm so confused' Sam shook her head. "Wow, I'm kina shocked. I mean, I don't know you that well. How can you trust me?" Sam lifted her head to look at Eselin's back. "But I think I know what you are talking about. I think I can trust you, I feel that I can."

"I'm glad" Eselin turned around and smiled at Sam, "Here, follow me. Keep your head down though; these branches go pretty low,"

Sam's Pov

I looked around and all I saw were trees. It was creepy in a way, almost no light got in so it was very dark, it looked like I was walking to my doom. I stayed close behind Eselin, I didn't want to loose her. I blinked as I saw light up ahead.

"We're almost there, see that light, it leads into the clearing,"

It was like I was walking into another world, I left the dark scary place into a beautiful, open and secluded haven. My mouth hung open as I studied the area. It was medium size with a small waterfall coming from a mountain side. I went to the water side and looked at the water, it was sparking from the sun and so clear that I could see the bottom. I looked to where the water drained away and saw Eselin sitting on a circle of rocks. I got up and joined her.

"This place is amazing. I can't believe no one goes here,"

Eselin nodded. "Yes, it is quite strange. But I guess it adds to the beauty, no one goes here, so nature grows as it should,"

I looked around and bent over to pick a couple of flowers. "I have never seen flowers like these. They're beautiful," I twirled the flower around in my fingers. The stem was a dark green, there were little grey flowers growing off the stem. It was only the size of my middle finger, what was strangest though was that at the top of flower a series of red leaves grew up. It was weird yet beautiful at the same time.

Eselin bent down and picked a flower as well. "Yes" She spoke. "I agree, I have only seen these flowers here."

I looked up, man this place is getting weirder and weirder.

"So Sam, I heard that you will be having sessions with Gandalf and Lord Elrond?"

I sighed, she had to reunion a prefect moment. "Yes." It was a simple answer, I was hoping that Eselin would take that as a hint and change the subject – no such luck.

"Are you looking forward to these sessions?"

I looked at the ground. I wish I could run away right now. "Well yes and no." By the look on Eselin's face I could tell she wanted me to continue. "I want to get over my problems, and be 'normal'. But on the other hand, I want to keep my depression." I hoped she would be satisfied with that answer, I didn't want to scare away my new friend.

"Oh,"

We spent the next few minutes in silence before I got up and said that we should go back, Eselin agreed with me.

Once we got back we went out separate ways. Eselin had to go back to work caring for others and what not. I walked around the halls getting lost, was I going to do this the whole time I was here? I hope not.

After a few minutes my feet started to hurt so I sat down, took off my shoe's and rubbed my feet.

"My Lady, what in the world are you doing?"

I blushed and looked up to see Gandalf. I frowned and put on my best baby voice, "My feet hurt Gandalf," I pouted. Gandalf's face was so priceless! I almost broke out of my baby act to piss myself laughing; I could hardly keep it in.

"Ah, yes. Now, if you would please come with my Lady, we will start your first session,"

I decided to keep my baby acting up. It was just so fun to freak people out! "But my feet hurt, I dun wanna get up," I wined. Gandalf looked at me puzzled. "Can you carry my shoe's for me, Pwease?" A giggled as he took my shoes and offered his hand to me. "Tank you!"

"Yes, well…lets go,"

I couldn't help it, I totally broke down and laughed my ass off as we walked down the halls. In a few second I had tears streaming down my face. I told Gandalf about my whole act and I even got him chuckling! Go me! We stopped in front of Lord Elrond's study so I could put on my shoes.

I sighed, "Here we go," I looked up to Gandalf as if he would say "Don't worry, you can leave," and I could happily skip away. But he didn't say anything, he just gave me a reassuring pat on the back. I opened the door to the study and my mood immediately changed, it went from a playful mood to a depressed serious mood. It was scary how I could do that.

"Ah Sam, I assume you know why you're here," Elrond said.

'Really? I totally forgot Captain Obvious!' I nodded, "Yes Lord Elrond,"

"No need to be so formal Sam,"

I shrugged my shoulders and sat down in this big leather like chair.

Lord Elrond and Gandalf stared at me intently, "You can talk about whatever you want to Sam. Lets start with something easy." Gandalf started.

"How was your day?" Elrond finished, wow that was creepy.

"It was good. After breakfast I got to talk to Eselin for a while, it was nice,"

Elrond smiled, "I'm glad your making friends,"

"Well she seems interesting, I really connected with her for some reason."

Gandalf looked at me square in the eyes, "How are you feeling Sam?

'Ass, he HAD to bring up the feeling thing' I looked at my feet "Well I've been ok. Its really nice here,"

Elrond looked at me nodding. "Do you miss your family"

I visibly froze. Did I miss my family, I didn't know. I looked up at Lord Elrond and Gandalf. I didn't know what to say, I just sat there looking like an ass.

"Well?" Gandalf looked at me, my eyes widened.

"Grandpa?" I could see him in Gandalf's face. I cursed silently when I realized that I said that last part out loud. 'Great work Sam'

"What?"

I sighed, I guess I might as well tell them about my grandpa. "I'm sorry Gandalf, but for a second there you looked like my grandpa" They were silent, maybe I wouldn't have to explain anything!

"Care to tell us about your grandfather"

'Thanks a lot Elrond!' I sighed, I hoped that my chair would eat me. Yet again, no such luck.

"Well, I guess I should finally talk about this to someone," I looked up to see if I should continue - they both nodded. "Well I guess I've had a lot of rage and sorrow bottled up inside of me relating to my grandfather. It all started when he died several years ago. I was really close to him; he was the only one that I could relate too that would talk to me. I spent hours just talking to him. When he died I felt like I was alone in the world. I didn't even get to go to his funeral; my family didn't want to go…I begged for them to let us go…"

Flashback

"Sam why are you all dressed up? You going somewhere?"

I looked down at what I was wearing. I put on my black formal dress. I spent half and hour looking at myself in the mirror. I wanted to be perfect; I needed to honor my grandfathers memory.

"Ya, we're going to a funeral…grandpa's funeral. I thought we would have left by now…"I trailed off. "The funeral is in an hour…"

"Sam" My sister looked down, "We're not going"

My mouth dropped. I could not believe this. "W…why?"

"Dad is too "tired" and mom doesn't want to go…she said she never really knew her father. She didn't the point in going."

I could tell Jessi was trying to be nice but I couldn't take it. My eyes started to sting. I took in a big breath; my sister looked at me frowning, she felt bad for me.

"Mom! Dad!" I heard muffled replies and I ran to them. There they were, sitting and watching T.V. I freaked.

"Why aren't we going to grandpa's funeral?"

They turned to me and chuckled…they chuckled! "You look nice hunny," My mom giggled.

"Mom answer my question!"

"We don't feel like it," My dad said coolly.

"We have to go! Please, please! We need to go!"

"No," My dad glared holes through my head.

"Please!"

"NO"

"But daddy"

"NO!"

I ran over in front of my father and wet down on my knees, "Daddy…please!"

"NO!" I could see the rage growing in his eyes, I knew he was going to blow up but I could not give up.

"Daddy, I'll do anything, please!"

"Just walk there," My mom said never taking her eyes away from the T.V. Ya sure mom, the drive takes an hour, it would take me 4 hours to walk there. I don't even know the way…

"I said no god damn it. We don't want to go. Shut up and leave us alone!" My dad looked ready to kill but I couldn't give up, I loved my grandpa.

"Daddy plea" I never got a chance to finish what I was saying. I felt the side of my face and looked down at my hand - blood. He punched me…his own child. I looked up at my father, gaping at him.

"Next time you want to bug me, fuck off and don't or this is happen," He was so cold. Tears fell down my face mixing with my blood. I held my face as I walked away. I could faintly hear them behind me talking.

My mom as first to speak, "You shouldn't have done that. Don't want children's aid on our ass."

"The little bitch deserved it,"

I feel to the floor, surrounded by my own blood and tears.

End Of Flashback

"My sister found me later and cleaned me up. I was out for two days after that…my dad beat me every once and a while, it got worse every time"

I took in a deep breath and looked up at Lord Elrond and Gandalf. The looked very…concerned?

"That is disgusting; a father should never hit a child. A child should never be hit!" I could see Elrond shaking, was he sad or angry?

"I agree." Gandalf looked at me then at Elrond. He coughed then said something to Elrond in a language I didn't understand. I looked at Elrond and he stopped shaking and sighed. This was so weird. Gandalf turned towards me.

"How did your grandpa's death affect you Sam?"

"Well I was really sad for a long time. I guess that's when I first got depressed and I never really got out of it. It just kept on getting worse, I stopped talking to people. I didn't want to get close to people, I thought they would betray me or die…I guess I still feel the same way. Since I came here I've been trying really hard to try and be outing going and make friends but a part of me is still hesitant of getting hurt."

"I see." Elrond paused. "Everyone gets hurt sometimes; it's what makes us stronger. If you continue to be afraid of what might be you will never get to live life"

"You'll let unknown loved ones walk right by you. You need to let this fear go, if you do, your life will change in ways you never could have imagined." Gandalf looked at me with a knowing glint in his eye. What was he smoking? I mentally giggled when I remember seeing him with his pipe, one day I'll have to ask him if its weed or tobacco or something that I have never heard of.

I nodded "I know its holding me back. I need to let go but it's so hard to bring down walls that were build so long ago, their cemented in my heart,"

"One day you will learn to forget what was programmed in your head. One day you will be set free,"

"Gandalf, how do you know this? What if I'm stuck like this forever?"

"Believe me child. Everything will become clear soon,"

I huffed. "You did not answer my question" I glared friendly at Gandalf.

There was a few moments of silence then finally Elrond told me I could go. "I think that is enough for today. Shall we have another session tomorrow Sam?"

I sighed getting up from my chair. I bent over and did some stretches. "I guess. Tomorrow can we have a five minute brake, my limbs are killing me. I shouldn't sit so long,"

Elrond laughed a little as he got up, "I agree"

Authors Pov

Sam stood up and walked towards the door, she stopped and turned back towards Elrond and Gandalf.

"Thank you, you have no clue how much I appreciate this," She smiled then quickly turned around hiding her tears.

Elrond walked up behind her, "I'll see you at dinner" He shut the door behind her as she left. "I'll see you at dinner? What kind of thing is that to say?"

Gandalf snickered quietly as he put his hand around Elrond shoulder. "Do not worry my friend."

"Gandalf, I feel different around this girl…its wrong,"

"Its is not wrong to love,"

"No it is not but she cannot know my feelings for her for I am sure of them myself. I cannot trust a hope,"

Holy crap…this was LONG! You better appreciate it people! Please R&R…even if it's a "I love it" or "I hate it" lol


	8. Chapter 8 The Aftermath

Hey readers! I'm updating! cough I know it was a long wait…it always is but I don't like to force myself into writing, when I'm in the mood I write, if I'm not I don't write. Hmmm Gotta love my excuse's eh? sigh Here are some responses to the reviews I got for the last chapter.

CeleryBunch- Yay I updated! Woohoo, someone danced for my story . I am really beginning to wonder what they do smoke. I must do a humor chapter or sub-story on that subject.

lds-sunshinegrl- Thank you very much for your review, it made me feel so great! sigh Yes I know I'm horrible at spelling/grammar…thank god for spell check or I don't how anyone would be able to understand my writing . Here's your update!

SenoraHojaverde- Thank you and I agree with your opinion. LOL Don't tell the people to hurt themselves…just cause their idiots :P Just because of your review I made a promise to myself, I will NEVER give up on this! hugs I updated for you .

Ok, there we go! Well here is the new chapter. I would really appreciate it if you guys could R&R, it always makes my day. .

Sam's Pov.

My mind was blank as I walked to my room. After a few wrong turns and such I got to my room and flopped down on the bed.

'Wow, that went…well? I don't how to describe that experience. I'm surprised I let out that much. I guess I trust Elrond and Gandalf.'

I walked around my room and looked out my window. I blinked as the whole room seemed to dim in colour. I looked around; the room appeared to get smaller.

"What's going on?" I walked over to my mirror and looked at my face, it looked grey and evil.

'You trust too easily my friend'

"No!" She came back. "Go away"

'You don't mean that do you? You need me to give you advice.'

I whimpered as I looked at my face glaring back at me. 'Why did she come back, what does she want with me?'

"I'm getting better, I don't need you" I wanted to sound strong, but I instead sounded weak and frightened.

'How are you getting better? You're becoming weak! Trusting and making friends with people you don't even know. They will betray you! You still need me, you always will.'

I gripped the table as tears ran down my face, pooling around my fingers.

"They will not do that to me! They are my friends, they care for me!" I was screaming now, I couldn't see what I was doing, my tears blurred my vision.

I heard her snicker at me and I looked at myself in the mirror, my face was contorted in a maniacal grin. 'You will never learn will you? Most would abandon you now but I promise you, I will be here to help you pick up the pieces. When "your friends" crush you – I will be the only one left, I will be the only one here for you.

I screamed and punched the face laughing at me. I looked down at my hand and saw red; I fell to the ground cradling my hand as the laughter faded to the back my mind.

"No, they will be here for me. I'll prove you wrong!" I rocked back and forth hoping that the bleeding would stop.

'What if someone finds me! Oh god, I need to clean this up!' I looked down at my hand.

I was about to get up and clean up the mess when I heard a knock at the door. I silently cursed the world and stayed on the floor, hoping they would go away. They knocked again and came in the room, damn I have should bad luck. I looked up as I heard someone gasp.

"Sam! What happened? Are you ok?" Eselin ran towards me and looked around.

"I…" I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lie to my new friend, but I didn't want to scare her away. "I was, a little angry, after my session with Gandalf and Lord Elrond. I came back here and sort of punched my mirror"

She looked at me with shock and some disbelief. "Sam"

"I didn't think I was hitting the mirror that hard, I didn't want to brake it nor did I want to cut my hand up."

"My, lets get you cleaned up. Come, we must go to the healers"

Eselin helped me up and started to lead me towards the door but I shivered and stopped.

"No, no Eselin. I don't want to go to the healers" I saw the look on her face, god I hate lieing to her. "I don't want Lord Elrond or Gandalf to stop the sessions with me just because I got a little disturbed by this session."

Eselin thought for a moment, "I see your point. I'll clean you up the best I can but I won't be able to hide your injury for dinner,"

Eselin walked me over to the washroom and cleaned out my cut. Trying to ignore my pain I hiss out my next words, "I'm not going to dinner. I really don't feel like it, just tell Elrond I regretfully can not come because I feel ill."

She sighed but nodded. "I will try to do my best Sam."

"Thanks" I looked down at my 'hand', "Oh crap! Look at that thing!" I poked at it with my other hand. I didn't feel much, my hand had gone numb. Blood was still pouring out of the numerous cuts and some skin was grossly hanging off my hand.

"I agree, this is a very nasty cut. Are you sure you don't want to go to healers?" She was pleading with me; I agreed with her, I needed the healers. I didn't want word getting back to Elrond, he couldn't find out what happened.

"I can't do that, I don't want Elrond to think bad of me." I looked at her seriously, "Please Eselin, do not tell him the truth,"

She grimced as she removed some skin, "I understand but if this get dangerously invected, you _must_ go to the healers,"

I sulked, "Fine,"

"I'll go and get you some bandages and dinner. While I'm gone keep pressure on the wound,"

I nodded and sat on the floor when she left. My hand kept on bleeding and I got a little light headed, I was about to fall asleep when Eselin came in my room. She put down a mirror and my dinner coming over with some green stuff and bandages.

"You got a mirror for me?"

She nodded and smiled, "I happened to see one on the way," She winked but her smile some faded to a look of worry. "You've lost a lot of blood. Are you ok? Feeling sleepy?"

I faked a smile and shook my head, "I feel fine, I feel like I can run for 30 minutes!"

She laughed away her worries and wrapped up my hand after she put on the weird green looking stuff.

"Now, change this every once and a while and if it heals nicely tonight leave it open for a bit."

"Ok I will. Thank you very much"

She pulled back the covers and helped me into my bed. She gave me my dinner, "I'll clean up the glass and put in the new mirror for you,"

"Thank you Eselin, you didn't have to do any of this for me and I really appreciate it. You're such a great friend," Eselin tried to hide her blush but I saw it and smiled, "How did you get to know so much anyways?"

"Well, my mother was brilliant and knew so much information, I still don't know how she knew so much! I have always looked up to her and I am trying to follow in her example."

I nodded, I understood what that felt like. I've known someone that I wish I could be more like; someone strong and smart. I started to eat my dinner as Eselin cleaned up the glass and put up the new mirror. I thanked her once again when she left.

I had eaten my full and pushed I tray to the side. "So, what to do now?"

I looked down at my hand and winced, this is gonna take a while to heal. How am I supposed to avoid Elrond and Gandalf noticing my hand? I heard a knock at the door and assuming it was Eselin coming to check on me I told them to come in.

"Hello Sam, I came to check up on you, Eselin said you weren't feeling very well" Elrond said.

I quickly hid my hand under the covers praying he wouldn't notice. I sighed, "Poop"

"Excuse me?" He asked coming up to my bed.

I laughed it off, "Never mind that. Thank you for checking up on me, I'm fine now though. I think I'm just randomly sick. Don't worry about me"

Elrond didn't get my hint to leave; he pulled up a chair and sat beside me. "Are you sure? I was…worried when I didn't see you at dinner."

"Sorry I didn't mean to worry you," I felt bad and smiled up at him. He cared for me, I was sure of it. "I'm fine now, but I should be getting my rest,"

Yet again, he did not get my hint. "Well, if you will allow me, I would let to check you out myself." He stopped for a moment, "Just to make sure you're in good health"

I nodded, anything to get him out of the room. I looked down at my sheets and waited for him to leave. He stared to me intensely and played around with my face; poking and looking at different things.

"Hm, good. Now let me see your wrists. I might as well see how your scars look,"

Before the information ran through my brain he pulled back the covers and gasped.

"Sam! What happened?" He gently grabbed my hand and brought it into his lap.

"Shit"


	9. Chapter 9 The Aftermath Continued

Woot! An update! I have a lot of ideas for this fic – I just need to write more often! blush I hope I didn't go to fast in this chapter, if I did tell me and I will try to slow it down.

I'm really happy cause I got a lot of the reviews for the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed cause you guys rock!

loves-winged-dark-angel – Thanks, I'm trying to! I hope you like this chapter!

Eleniel of the Stars –Thanks a lot! hugs Ya I know, the first chapter isn't that well done. I'm glad someone other then me (so now I know I'm not making it up) thinks that I've improved.

Agent Alexandra Paris – sweat drop Ya sorry, here's another update! -

Meekah Greenleaf – Thank you! Have fun reading!

lds-sunshinegrl – LOL I never looked at it like that! That's totally awesome! Muhahahaha! I like Eselin too, she rocks! I hope this didn't take too long for you.

Thanks again sniff I love you guys!

Please R&R cause I'd really appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter!

Sam's Pov.

"Shit" I cannot fucking believe it!

"Sam, what happened!" Elrond started to unwrap my hand, "This is why you did not come to dinner," It was a statement, not a question.

I didn't know what to say, he looked disappointed and concerned at the same time. "Elrond" I just looked at him, what should I say?

He frowned while looking at my hand, "Eselin did a good job at wrapping your hand – but she's not a healer," Like me; he wanted to say it I know, his mouth twitched as though he wanted to continue. He was disappointed that I didn't go to him. He's the doctor…and my friend. I understand how he feels and why he feels that way.

I turned my head away, "I know." I turned back to see Elrond's eyes. God those eyes – they held such pain. He was in pain because of me. "Elrond, I'm sorry. I know I should have gone to you because you're my friend and you are a healer. It would have been wiser to go to you,"

He put down my newly exposed hand, he never broke eye contact once, "It would have been. If you know this then why did you not come to me,"

"I was…I am ashamed. I let my feelings get the better of me, I acted like a child. I didn't want you know how stupid I was." I could feel the tears well up behind my eyes as I tried to blink them away. "I didn't want to lose you," Ok wait a minute that sounded too romantic. "You're a great friend, I can't lose that," The tears were threatening to fall, damn I'm weak. When will these tears stop?

He just sat there looking into my eyes. Please don't leave me, please don't! "Sam, do you not trust me enough to come to me when you need help?"

I shook my head, "That's not it Elrond! I trust you, I trust Gandalf and I trust Eselin. That's 3 people! I don't trust easily Elrond but believe me I trust you. Its not trust, I'm just scared that your opinion of me will lessen because of my stupidity."

Elrond took my good hand into his grasp, "Sam, nothing will make me think lesser of you," He smiled. "I just wish that in the future you will come to me if something happens."

I smiled and blinked away my tears, "I promise Elrond,"

"Now lets go to the healers and I will properly clean and wrap your hand. Eselin did a good job but if you left it like this you will be permanently scarred. You've lost a lot of blood and there is a lot of severed skin,"

"Ew, that just gross,"

He helped me out of bed and he walked me to the healers. He spent a few minutes re-cleaning my wound (which really freaking hurt!) and wrapped it up. He walked me back to my room and told me to get some sleep.

"Thank you Elrond," I gave him a hug and he was off.

"Wow, he didn't ask how this happened, I'm so lucky!" And right on cue the door opened.

"Oh yes, tomorrow we will be talking about why this happened, I expect you to be at breakfast tomorrow. Good night,"

I groaned – lucky me! I rolled over and for the first time in a while I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The Next Day at Breakfast

I got dressed (with the help of Eselin) and went to breakfast. I sat in between Elrond and Gandalf. Gandalf gave me some strange looks along with everyone else in the room. I just wanted to die! I kept my head down and I tried not to talk to anyone. Arwen came to sit beside her father but she came over to me first.

"Good morning Sam," She bowed a little, "How are you?"

I looked up a bit, "I'm fine I guess," Just sit down, go away.

"Actually she is not fine, it seems she injured her hand yesterday," Gandalf said merrily. I turned my head and glared, he just tried not to laugh. Stupid happy Gandalf with his stupid big mouth.

"Oh my! Sam let me see!" I deeply sighed and showed her my banged hand. "What did you do?"

I can't tell her the truth…think…think!

I put my hand back down on my lap, "Well it was my fault really. I went for a jog and tripped. I slid across the ground and it really did damage to my hand" That was the gayest excuse ever! She so did not buy it.

She eyed me for a second then smiled, "I never knew jogging could be so dangerous. Make sure to be careful next time!" She walked away and took her place beside her father.

I don't quite know but I think I just made an ass out of myself. I sighed again and continued to silently eat my breakfast.

A Few hours Later

I walked into the room where Elrond and Gandalf were already waiting. They asked me to sit down and how I was doing and such. Then Elrond asked me to tell him what happened to my hand. I retold the story of 'her' being in the mirror and then me hitting it. I did my best to sound sane – if that's even possible. After I was done my tale they just sat there looking at me, not saying anything.

"I know what I did was stupid. I just wanted her to go away. I didn't want her to haunt me anymore more. She ruined my life; I was always sad and moody. I was never myself – I haven't been in a long time. I've been so winy and bitchy lately, that's not who I want to be."

Elrond nodded, "I see. There seems to be a pattern with this identity within you. She appears when you need her the most. You just need to find other ways of coping with things without using her."

"I guess that makes sense,"

Gandalf continued on for Elrond, "When you are feeling stressed or you are in mental or physical pain you need to talk to someone, preferably Lord Elrond or myself. You also need to try to be more positive in general,"

"I'll try,"

"Is there anything you feel you need to talk about now? Are there any problems from your past or present?" Elrond asked.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I looked up, "Do you think my daddy loves me?" I spoke so quietly that I didn't even think Elrond heard me.

He seemed taken back by my question, "Of course he does,"

"Then why did he never show it? He never once said I love you, neither did my mom. I mean, the day before I "died" he tried to hit me,"

I looked down ashamed, it was my fault. I was scared but I looked up at Elrond and Gandalf, they both had unreadable expressions.

"Tell us, what happened," Gandalf whispered.

Using a soft regretful tone I told them what happened.

Flashback – One Day before Sam left Earth

"Sam wanna go to the mall?" Jessi asked.

I twirled around in my chair to face her, "But I'm on the computer" I pouted and crossed my arms.

She laughed, "You can have the computer when we get back,"

"But Jessi, I don't have any money,"

Jessi got up and walked over to me, "Don't worry, I can pay for ya,"

"But what are we going to buy," She helped me up and we walked to the door together.

"I dunno. God you ask too many questions," She put on her coat and turned around, "Dad! We're going to the mall!"

We heard foot steps coming from downstairs, "Why?"

"Cause we wanna shop, don't worry, I'm paying for everything,"

I looked down and poked my sister, "Can we just go now?"

"Your not going anywhere looking like that Sam!" My dad said walking over to me.

"Why, she's not wearing anything bad. It's a freaking tank-top dad!"

"Jessi!" I pulled at her arm, I just wanted to get out of here.

"Jessi, you ungrateful"

I couldn't take it! Why was he yelling at Jessi? She was doing nothing wrong! Why daddy, why!

"No dad! She's not! You're just being an asshole!"

As soon as the words came out of mouth I regretted them. The next thing I knew my dad was coming at me with his fist in the air. He swung but missed cause Jessi pushed me out of the way. He screamed with rage. Jessi pulled me outside and we ran to the mall, never stopping to look back once.

End of Flashback

"And my daddy always said I was an ugly, worthless and an ungrateful girl. He told me that I was mistake and that he wished I was never born. I believe him, I am ugly on the inside and out. I'm such an idiot," I started to cry…he said I was weak too – he's right. I can never stop crying. Damn this body, why do I show emotions so easily?

"That's not true, you are a wonderful person."

"And you're not ugly – you're beautiful, like the sun that shines down upon us all,"

My head shot up, Elrond thought I was beautiful? I blushed, "Thank you, thank you both."

We sat there for a few more minutes in silence then finally Gandalf spoke. "Well, I think it's about time we went our separate ways."

I got up out of my sit and bowed slightly to them, "Thanks again! I'll see you at dinner!"

Narrator's Pov.

And that was how life went for Sam for the next few weeks. She had been making great progress. She was starting to believe herself more and become more positive. The person inside Sam had not returned and her dreams were peaceful as of late. Sam started to discover herself, but something was holding her back…


	10. Chapter 10 The Beginning Of It All

Well here's another update! Yes, it is LONG overdue! Oh well, I try my best. I would love to be on of those people who like update every other day but sadly, that's not gonna happen . Anyways, I LOVED the reviews I got for this chapter. I feel SO loved!

Elle- Oh my gosh you are too kind! Thank you SO much! I'll try to keep improving and I'll also try to slow down and be consistent. Its just really hard when I have this great stuff in mind for future chapters – I want to get their fast .

Sami- Well thanks for taking you time to read this anyways. I do agree with you though, Elrond is out of character but for the story I have in mind he has to be. So I'm not bothered by that fact very much. Thanks for leaving a review though.

galawyn- Thanks! You're too kind. I'll try to please you. I did a bit of a time jump in this chapter and that's just for you .

BueatyRoxs06- Well, when I got your review I decided that I needed to update on the weekend (which I'm doing). So please don't go mad ok? -

potterfan2006- Wow, you remind me so much of myself. Thank you so much for your kind review. It made me smile reading it. Yes, I have this all planned out, I have a whole word document set aside just for my plot line. I keep changing it to try to make it better for you guys. I'm glad that someone can relate to my character. If I ever do need any help you'll be one of the first I come to. Thank you very much! I'm honored .

Ok well that's it! Without future delay, here's chapter 10!

Sam's Pov.

I stood outside on my balcony looking out over the elves below me. I sighed in content and let my head bow down. My eyes soon closed and I just let the sun's rays soak into my skin. It's been a couple months since my last major incident. My hand has healed up quite nicely. I opened my eyes and looked down at my hand. No scaring. Lord Elrond said I was lucky to have my hand in perfect condition. It was still a little tender but basically it was fine.

"My Lady?" A muffled voice asked.

I smiled and jogged to my door. I embraced Eselin as soon as it opened. "Hello my friend! How many times have I told you to just call me Sam?" I asked leading her into my bedroom.

She looked around then said, "Sam, I cannot call you by your name while out in the halls. It's just not proper."

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I sat down on my bed. Eselin busied herself by doing some random cleaning, not like the room needed it. "But Eselin really, we've known each other for so long. We should be able to call each other whatever we want wherever we want," I said raising a finger to my lips.

She laughed whole heartedly. Funny, she only laughed when she was in my presence – stupid rules. "Sam that's not possible. Do you know what would happen? Everything would fall apart! There are rules for a reason; maids cannot be treated like real people. Why would we take orders anymore, many would get too high and mighty."

Yet again I rolled my eyes. "I guess I just don't understand the ways of maids," I feel back on my bed and giggled.

Eselin walked over to me and gave me a hard yet friendly look. She smirked then went back to her work. "What are you planning on doing today Sam?" She asked. I watched her for a moment before responding.

"Well I have my meeting with Elrond and Gandalf soon," Eselin knew about why I went to see Elrond and Gandalf everyday but she was kind enough not to pry. I sat up and saw her nod.

"Good, those seasons are going well I presume?"

I nodded and she smiled at me. She walked over to the bed and took my hand in hers. "I'm glad Sam," Well that was weird; she hadn't done that in…well ever. "Well I must be going now. I'll see you at dinner," She and I had made a habit of eating on our own outside. Elrond didn't seem to mind and I liked it a lot better then being inside with everyone else. I still hate large crowds of people; I get so nervous and freaked out.

She left and I got up and changed into my usual clothing which consisted of a white shirt and loose pants. I wore dresses only when Eselin made me. Usually it was on special occasions.

Narrator's Pov.

Sam stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her. She walked carefully through the halls since she didn't know exactly where she was going. She had to rack her memory to remember. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she knocked on Elrond's door. The door opened for her and she went inside.

"Hello Samantha," Gandalf said already seated.

She nodded in his direction then turned to Elrond who had just shut the door. "Morning Elrond," She said. He welcomed her then they both sat down.

"Now how are things?" Elrond asked her.

"Ok I guess," She sifted nervously in her chair.

A sigh was heard and Sam lowered her gaze. "You cut yourself again, didn't you." Gandalf stated.

Sam nodded and sunk back into her chair.

"May we see them?" Elrond asked gently. He looked at her with a compassionate gaze. She hadn't cut for a few weeks now and he was interested as to why she decided to cut herself now.

Sam got up and pulled the side of her pants down. On her upper thigh there were several red cuts. Most had dried blood still on them. She sighed and pulled her pants back up and sat down once again. Elrond nearly blushed for did not expect Sam to expose herself like that. Usually she cut on her arms; this was the first he had seen on her legs.

"Why?" Elrond asked. There was a hitch and waver in his voice. Sam's head slowly looked up. She always became quiet in these meetings.

"Because I missed the feeling. Cutting is so comforting to me." She whispered.

All other eyebrows in the room were raised. "Can you elaborate?" Gandalf asked.

"Well I missed the feeling of bleeding. I missed feeling the blood run from my body. I wanted to feel the stinging pain again. I wanted…" She fell silent once again.

"Did she influence you in any way?" Elrond asked leaning forward.

Sam's head fell down. "No, I haven't heard her since the incident with my hand," She quietly answered. Her mouth opened and she soon found her voice, "I miss her."

Gandalf coughed and Elrond nearly got up. His legs twitched but he forced himself to sit back. "And why is that?"

"Because she was comforting in a way, without her what am I? Without cutting what am I?" Her voice started to rise in volume. "Without being depressed who am I? I don't remember a time when I was always happy so I don't remember how to act like that on a daily basis. When I'm depressed I can always be sad, I can lean on that for support. If I let go then," She paused and sniffed back her tears, "Then I'll be naked and alone. I'll have no one to help me anymore," She wrapped her arms around herself and bent down. She was half sitting and half rolled up in a ball.

Elrond quickly got up and sat down beside Sam. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her and just held her in a comforting embrace. Gandalf tried not to smirk. They looked like lovers comforting one another. They looked perfect…

"Sam, I'm here for you," He had forgotten about Gandalf's presence. "I'll always be here for you when you need me and even when you don't. I'll stand beside you and help you whenever I can," His voice became horse with emotion. "Please let me be the one to help you. Let me be the one to take away all your fears," He whispered into her hair.

Sam bent forward and snuggled into Elrond. They stayed like that for a while, Sam crying and Elrond trying not to. Finally it was Elrond who spoke. "Besides Samantha, you're a wonderful person. You're kind, caring and what everyone should be. I admire you and I," Elrond cut himself off before he said something foolish. "And I think you will do fine without her. You're strong and I know that you will make it through this without her."

Sam slowly allowed her body to straighten out. "But she loves me; I can't just let her go." She shook her head and grasped her arm and squeezed. "She's the only one that loves me. She said so, so many times!" She was screaming now and Elrond winced at the pain in his sensitive ears. He didn't know what to say. His first reaction was to scream out that he loved her as well but he couldn't. He couldn't love her in that way. That kind of love brought him pain and suffering. It was over now but he couldn't open up his heart to another again. It was wrong…wasn't it?

Gandalf wisely chose this moment to make his presence known again. "There are many that love you Samantha but they have just not shown it yet." He paused and fingered his beard. "Or they just do not know it themselves yet,"

Elrond internally froze. 'It cannot be,' He thought.

Sam embraced Elrond and cried the rest of her tears. He just held her once again and they enjoyed the silence that soon came to the room.

Ok that was short but I'm planning on updating again soon. Like really soon for me. Now please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11 Preparing For A Ball

**A/N:** Ya, I just realized that my little star things don't show up…so I'm putting A/N instead. Anyway! I told you guys I would update really soon, is this soon enough? . And oh my gosh! I'm getting such great reviews! I think I'm going to cry!

**To my reviewers: **

potterfan2006- I know I already replied to your review but I wanted to give you some mention this chapter. You're really too kind. I feel so lucky to have you reading my fic! Thanks SO much! hugs

BueatyRoxs06- lol Thanks. For some reason I wanted to keep writing today. This is like a first for me, 2 updates in 2 days. Wow! lol Fan? I have fans? Oh my I think I will start to cry. Thank you very much and tell the same to your friend. I want you both to get a hug hugs -

-Sam's Pov.-

We've been sitting in silence for the past 10 minutes. Elrond's arms are around me and I can't help but snuggle into his warm embrace. He's a true friend you know. He's helped me so much and keeps on giving. He says I'm worth something, he says I can be something without her. You know what? I believe him. For the first time in a while I see the light. I know it sounds gay and very cliché but it's true. I opened my eyes and sat up. My puffy red eyes looked into Elrond's watery ones. I swear he lit up. I smiled at him and hugged him. I threw my arms around his neck and felt the light engulf me. I grinned and suddenly everything made sense to me.

I sat back and Elrond stayed where he was. He really looked like he way going to cry, I wanted to make him feel better. "I was scared to leave her," I started. "I was afraid to be on my own because I haven't made my own decisions for a while, she's always made them." I felt about 10 times lighter already. I swear I could feel her leaving my body – she wasn't ever going to come back, right? "I want to do this. I'm going to do this,"

Elrond picked up my hand in his own and smiled down at me. What a beautiful smile…

-Elrond's Pov.-

She looks so amazing right now. So confident, I think she can really do this. Her eyes are shinning and her body seems free after being weighed down for so long. I think the pain is finally leaving her.

"I'm not going to cut myself anymore. I'll find different ways to cope with my emotions," She sounds so sure of herself and I'm so proud. "I don't need her anymore." She smiled up at me and my heart melted. "But I'll need your help to find myself again," She said looking at me first then at Gandalf. Gandalf, I nearly forgot that he was here.

"We'll do everything we can for you," I found myself saying.

She nodded and smiled. She backed up from me a little and lowered her head. "I haven't been myself for so long. I'm a little scared I won't like what I find. What if I'm truly a horrible person on the inside?" She sounded scared and weak again.

"You're a great person on the inside," I said squeezing the hand that was still in my grasp. "But don't you worry; you will find yourself once again."

Gandalf then spoke, "You will be Samantha once again – just Samantha, no one else. It will take time but you will learn what it is like to be free. Free of your pain and of your fears. You will become who you were and who you are meant to be.

I found my voice once again, "And you will be a great person." I smiled down at her and felt tears at the back of my eyes. I was so happy for her; she seemed so ready to take that final step in becoming her true self.

-Sam's Pov.-

Everything sounded like such a soap opera at that moment but it fit. Everything felt so right…even my hand in Elrond's. I ignored that fact and kept on speaking. "I was scared to become myself, I think I still am but I know with you two, I can do anything. With your guidance I will step out into the world and finally live on my own." Ya, I decided, way too soap opera-ish.

I felt tears coming out of my eyes and a confused look flashed over my face. These were not tears of pain or despair, they were tears of joy. I can't remember the last time I cried out of joy. This is my big breakthrough I guess so I'm damn well allowed to cry.

Once again I hugged Elrond. I snuggled into his neck and sighed in happiness. Nothing could go wrong right now. We eventually pulled away and Elrond went back to his original seat.

"Now if you like, we could keep having these sessions on a weekly basis just in case. If you feel you need any help please come and talk to Lord Elrond or I. Other then that, we'll try and help you discover yourself once again." Gandalf said with a smile.

Yes, discover myself. Along the way I had someone lost myself to her. She had taken over my body and mind and for the first time in a while I was breathing freely. I was seeing things in the way they were meant to be seen. I was truly free in everything sense of the word.

I got up and walked over to Gandalf. "Thank you both for helping me. I'll continue to talk to you if and when I need it." I looked at both of them then gave Gandalf a big hug. I giggled a little when his beard touched my skin. It was ticklish. We pulled apart and I looked at Elrond once again. I gave him another hug then bowed to both of them.

Walking over to the door I gave them both one final wave and was out the door. I shut it behind me and looked around the hallway. It looked so different now, so light and cheerful. Before all I could see was the dark and dreary part of it. Now I could really appreciate it for what it really was. Would this be the same for everything now?

"I hope so, that would be cool. A re-discovery of everything I know," I said to myself as I walked down the halls to my room.

-A Few Hours Later-

Ok so I found out Elrond's throwing this ball thing. It's for me although no one knows it – smart Elrond. He knows that I'm not comfortable around people yet. This is how over conversation went just a few minutes ago.

-Flashback-

"Lady Samantha?" Elrond asked through my door. I smiled and opened my door.

"Yes my Lord?" I guess this was the same thing Eselin was talking about; we have to use proper titles in the halls.

He stepped into my room and closed the door behind him. I had to move back and sit on my bed, his presence was too much for me at times. He stood where he was and kindly looked down at me.

"In light of your new discovery, there is to be a ball in your honor," I froze. A ball means lots of people and me wearing a dress. My face fell and since Elrond noticed this so he quickly continued. "Now only a few select people will know this for. I know you hate crowds of people around you. This ball is formally known as the ball for my sons return. Even though they arrived a week ago we will present it as a ball for them,"

I smiled a little, clever Elrond. "Elrond, why haven't I seen your sons at all?" I asked. It was true. I knew nothing of his sons, I knew he had them since Arwen had talked about them but other then that I knew nothing of them. I looked to his face and he just chuckled.

"Well, to tell you the truth I wanted to delay your meeting. You see, my sons are a bit of trouble makers." I nodded. That's what Arwen told me as well. "Though I know it is better if you meet them as soon as possible. So at the ball tonight there is going to be a private room where you can stay if you like. Arwen will be in there as well along with myself and Gandalf. The twins will be present for a while until they want go to the main room were the ball is being held,"

Relief washed over my face. So I didn't need to all proper and be around lots of people. Thank god. "That sounds very," I tried searching for a word he might know, "Neat. When is the ball?" I asked.

"In a few hours. Eselin will be here shortly to help you prepare," He said already walking out the door, "Oh, and I expect you to be wearing a dress," He left no room for argument since he just walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Shit," I pouted and folded my arms across my chest. "I hate dresses,"

-End of Flashback-

So here I am sitting on my bed waiting for Eselin to come and help me get ready. There's nothing else to do. At that moment I heard a knock at the door. I grumbled and walked over. "Who is it?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"Eselin my Lady, Lord Elrond sent me."

I sighed and let her in, the first thing I said was, "I'm not wearing a dress."

Eselin glared a little. "You will wear a dress, my Lord commands it," Wow was that Star Wars or what?

"Please Eselin? I really don't want to wear one!" I pouted and sat back on the bed.

'Don't worry Sam," She said as she closed the door. "I have a special dress for you. I put it in your closet while you were at your meeting with lord Elrond and Gandalf." She moved over to the closet, "By the way, how did that go?"

"It went really well. I've made such great progress that I only have to have one session every week," I said happily.

Eselin turned around and smirked, "I knew this ball wasn't for the twins. This ball is celebrating your success isn't it?"

I blushed but nodded meekly. "Ya, that's what Elrond said," Eselin walked over to me with a dress and I closed my eyes, "I don't want to see it," I wined. She huffed and I peeked out.

"Is it to your liking Sam?" She asked me.

I nearly fell over, "It's beautiful!" I blinked in amassment. It looked more like a wizards robes then anything else. It was tight fitting at the top but got looser and more flowing the father down it went. The neck line wasn't too low but it would show off enough. The colour was the best though; it was a dark blood red. I grinned and flew off the bed. "I wanna try it on!"

Eselin laughed at my childish antics and handed me the dress. "Be careful," She warned.

I nodded and ran into a separate room joined to mine. I guess you could call it the bathroom. It had a tub and a toilet type thing. Anyways, I threw off my clothes and carefully put on the dress. I walked out and ask Eselin to do up the bottom on the back. I literary just pulled the dress on over my head but there was a button at the back to pull the fabric tightly against my chest.

"You look outstanding Sam. When I saw this dress I knew that it was made for you," She said patting my back.

I walked over the mirror and gasped. "I do look beautiful." This was a first; I was saying something positive about myself. There was one thing I didn't like about it though; it showed off my breasts just a little too much. I pulled up the top part and Eselin laughed.

"There's no need for that Sam. That is a modest dress,"

I blushed and turned back to Eselin. "Thank you my friend," I said jogging up to her and giving her a big hug.

We embraced for a few moments. "Enough of that Sam, you'll ruin your dress. Now," She gestured to a chair in front of my desk and mirror," Time to do your hair."

-30 Minutes Later-

A half an hour! That's how long it took me to do my hair! That's insane! "It's beautiful!" Ok, so my mouth was reacting on its own. My hair was done in a traditional elf pony tail. What was that you may ask? Well there were two small braids on the sides of my head that met together at the back. My hair was held up by something and braided at the top but left to hang loosely near the bottom. "Thank you so much Eselin. I really can't thank you enough," I got up and hugged her once again.

"No need Sam. This is my duty,"

"Well you're awesome at it. Besides you should get some praise once and a while," I said waving a hand in the air.

She smiled at me then bowed. "I must take my leave now and inform Lord Elrond that you are ready." She walked to the door then stopped and turned to look at me, "Good luck tonight Sam. Have fun with the twins," She winked at me then walked out.

I laughed and shook my head. Now it was time to wait once again. I walked over to my balcony and leaned against the railing. I smiled and looked around. It was the perfect temperature out here. Come to think of it, everything was perfect here. I sighed and shook my head, no wonder I felt so down. When everything around you is so "perfect" and you are not, one cannot help but feel left out and alone.

Time must have flown by because the next thing I knew someone was knocking at my door. Elves were so polite. At home people would have just walked in – how nice. I walked to the door, "Yes?"

"Eselin said you were ready Lady Samantha. Is this correct?"

"No need to be so proper Lord Elrond," I giggled and opened the door. I let my eyes fall to the ground; I didn't want to see his reaction.

I heard a gasp and saw his hands fall to his side out of the corner of my eye. A few moments later, "You look," He paused and I got the courage to look into his eyes. "Angelic," He finished.

Both our eyes held astonishment, "Thank you my Lord," I managed to squeak out. He looked very good as well, the best I had ever seen him. He held out his arm to me.

"My Lady?" He asked.

I gave him the arm closest to him and we made our way down the hall. This is going to be a long night I sighed mentally.

**A/N:** Ok, you people better enjoy this because this is a very rare thing . Please R&R, it really does make my day -


	12. Chapter 12 The Ball Part 1

**A/N- **Holy crap! I'm updating again! This is seriously a new thing for me. Three chapters in about a week? Wow! Feel lucky people! Lol But oh my gosh! I've gotten SUCH great reviews! I love you all!

BueatyRoxs06 – Thank you very much Lisa. I feel so loved by you! You're the awesome one! Thank you for reviewing!

potterfan2006 – Thank you. And you better let me know, I can't wait to read it! And if you really need one I'll be happy to beta read for you. Better then nothing me thinks. ;) Anyways, thanks for the review!

DMH1973 – lol I so agree! Poor Elrond! I promise I won't lose focus! I hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for taking the time to review!

galawyn – hehehehe Thanks, someone's obsessed with my story. Woot! I hope this is soon enough? Thank you very much for reviewing, I realty appreciate it.

Messy Elle – Oh my gosh! Thank you SO much! I don't know how I do it to tell you the truth ;) Although, I don't think I did that well on this chapter to tell you the truth. You're like the first person to like what I've done with Elrond lol So many hate me for it so thanks! Aww, have fun with the math (I hate math bah!). Thanks for reviewing hun:)

Nemi Jade – Thanks. And thank you very much for taking the time to review my story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

And now off to the story…I really hope you people like the new chapter!

-Sam's Pov.-

We were walking in an unknown part of the building. I looked at the walls and gasped. They were so elaborately decorated. Elrond noticed this - he notices everything doesn't he?

"This is the main part of the building. It's built for special occasions."

I nodded but was still in awe of it all. "It really is beautiful," I said. I took my arm away from Elrond and walked over to the wall. Slowly my fingers rise to the wall and I felt the fabric over it. It looked like a rose and leaf wall paper yet it had texture like a painting. "It's amazing; I've never seen anything like it,"

"I didn't think you would since this is elfish material," He smiled kindly was beckoned me to him.

I smiled and happily complied. Once my arm was in his we set off again. We spent another few minutes walking then we finally made our way to two large doors. Two guards stood outside the doors and with a nod of Elrond's head they began to open the doors.

He leaned over to me and whispered into my ear. "There will be many people in this first room but do not worry, we will soon be off into a little private room," He re-adjusted our arms in a more comforting yet formal matter and smiled at me. My knees went weak and all I could do was nod.

When we entered the room the first thing I heard was complete silence then murmuring. I didn't want to embarrass Elrond so I walked as elegantly as I could. I looked no one in the eyes and my head was erect and alert. I suppose I must have looked royal with the type of dress I was wearing and my attitude. I mentally snorted at myself; I was acting like such a prick. Elrond, I was doing this for Elrond, not myself.

I felt so nervous knowing that numerous elves were looking at Elrond and I. Elrond politely nodded and addressed some elves. Other then that we stopped for nothing – no conversations, thank god! Soon Elrond led me to a smaller section of the hall. It turned into a hallway and we passed another set of guards.

"What's the need for all these guards?" I asked.

Elrond gave me a soft smile. "To keep guests from wondering around my house," I nodded in understanding and he continued. "It also makes my guests more comfortable knowing that they have protection. Why do you ask?"

I blushed a little lowering my head. "Nothing really," I looked up and saw another pair of guards eyeing me. "My Lord," I added.

He raised his eyebrows but said nothing. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and mentally sighed. Did I like Elrond? No way! He was an awesome friend…so nice and handsome. In his own way he also very loving, you could look into his eyes and see the love and adoration he had for you. When we first met I'll admit that I had a crush on Elrond. The thing is, I usually have a crush on someone when I first meet them. They're new and exciting for me. When I get to know them my crush fades away for they are not what I want. I thought the same had happened with Elrond. We became friends and those feelings and thoughts went away.

Elrond smiled at me again and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. My hand tingled and my stomach tightened. I soon knew the truth – I liked Lord Elrond. What the hell? I can't like him! That's wrong; he's like a billion years older then me! It would never work out between us so why the hell did I like him? My head knows this but my heart doesn't seem to listen.

I then began to rhyme off different reasons as to why we would never be together, trying to get my heart to understand my heads logic. He's a Lord and I am a commoner, people could never accept us. He's immortal while I am mortal, I'll grow old and die but he won't. Needless to say – he doesn't like me back!

I sighed and hung my head, thankfully Elrond did nothing. At that moment we stood in front of an arch. I looked on in amassment for I had no clue how it was staying up. It wasn't made out of rock yet it was clearly supporting the ceiling. "Magic," I whispered to myself as we passed under. I allowed my head and eyes follow it as we walked away. Elrond coughed slight and I turned my attention in front of us.

"Arwen, Hey!" I said. She turned around and I waved to her. She walked up to me and embraced me. Yes, she did 'hate' me when I first got here but we have grown close through the past few months. I wouldn't say she was a friend, not just yet. A lot of things about her did annoy me but I didn't hold it against her that was just the way she was.

"Lady Samantha. We have been waiting your arrival." She said while she smiled kindly at me. She turned to her father and hugged him as well. She started a conversation with him and I slipped away.

I looked around and saw Gandalf. I happily jogged over to him and gave him a huge hug. "Gandalf, I'm so glad you're here! How are you?" I found that I had already missed his presence in the few hours I had been away from him. To me, he would always be family. He was so much like my grandfather it wasn't even funny. I couldn't allow myself to love him yet but I think we're getting very close.

"I'm doing very well my child. How are you doing? I hope this isn't too much for you," He said.

I shook my head. "No, I'm alright. I made it through the hardest part, the hall full of people. It was really nerve racking but I'm here now so it's all good,"

Gandalf smiled and sat down patting the seat next to him. I gladly sat down and crossed my legs. I looked over at him and he took out his pipe and lit it. He soon was puffing out rings of smoke. "Gandalf, that stuff is bad for you,"

"So you have told me. I like it and there's nothing else to it. Besides, it provides entertainment," He said making shapes with the smoke. I shook my head and used to hand to destroy the smoke figures. He frowned at me and I grinned.

"So when am I going to meet Lord Elrond's sons. How will I even know who they are?" I asked looking around the room.

"Believe me, you'll know who they are," He sighed. "They'll prance in here and make a big show out of it too. And they will almost look exactly the same," He folded his arms across his chest and grumbled.

"Calm Gandalf, I'm sure they're not that bad," He gave me a look, "Oh just take another puff of your weed,"

"Pipe weed milady, pipe weed,"

"Fine, fine whatever," I lightly slapped him in the arm. There was nothing left to say so we sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

-A Few Minutes Later-

-Narrator's Pov.-

Samantha got up and walked over to a table with food on it. She hummed as she looked at her selection. She had never seen this kind of food before and wasn't sure if she liked it. Timidly she picked up something like looked at like egg roll. Instead of taking a small bite she popped it in her mouth and chewed. A grin spread across her face.

"This is good," She whispered to herself.

Elrond stealthily walked up behind her. "I'm glad you like it," He said into her ear.

Sam jumped and her hand flew to her chest. "Jesus," She turned around and blushed. "I'm sorry my Lord, I didn't know you were there,"

"Quite alright Lady Samantha," He said. She looked into his eyes and saw them sparkling. She grinned and opened her mouth to say something but was caught off.

"Hello everyone!"

"The fun has arrived!"

Everyone in the room excluding Sam groaned. "I assume your Elladan and Elrohir?" She asked looking at the two.

"Why yes my lady. I am the great Elladan," He said proudly. "Oh, and this is Elrohir," He mumbled as an after thought. Elrohir frowned.

"What do you mean 'Oh, and this is Elrohir,' my brother? I am far greater then you," He growled giving his brother a menacing look.

Elrond quickly jogged up to them and put a hand on their shoulders. "Now now, this a celebration, not a fighting arena. And please, behave yourselves?" He whispered the last part. "This is Lady Samantha," He gestured towards her and she walked forward.

"Pleased to meet you my lady," Elrohir bowed and took her hand in his. He kissed it gently and released her. She giggled and blushed.

Elladan rolled his eyes and also bowed to Samantha. "I've been looking forward to meeting you, father has been talking about you so much," He was cut off by a look from Elrond. A small blush had appeared across his face and Sam let herself stare at his face for a moment. She was brought back into reality when she was swooped into Elladan's arms.

"Why are you standing her while the party is outside?" He asked dragging her away.

"Elladan!" Elrohir hissed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking her for a dance brother, to show her a good time,"

Sam was flushed with excitement. She looked back at Elrond and waved her good byes; her fear of people momentarily gone.

While they were walking back towards the dancing area Sam started up a conversation. "You know, you really look a lot like your father and sister," She said.

"Yes, I've heard that before," He sighed and clasped her hand. "Come, dance with me?"

She was shocked but let herself be lead to wherever he wanted her. "Yes," She breathed out. She admired his face in the soft light. He reminded her so much of Elrond. She wished that be would be this bold but he never would be. He was always so hard and stern, it was hard to make him act…free and alive. She wished that he had a free spirit like Elladan.

Elladan looked down at her and seemed to know what she was thinking, "He did, long ago. He was more like us a long time ago. He was care free and usually didn't think about his actions. Then a great pain filled his life and he turned into the elf you see before you." Sam's face fell and she went into deep thought. "Although, if you're lucky, he will show you glimpses of his true self."

"I wish he were more like you though," She whispered. Elladan grinned proudly as they walked into the packed room. "Stay here," He ordered her.

Sam looked at his retreating form. Then she met the eyes of another, and another, and another. Many were looking at her and whispering. She frowned but stayed where she was. Her legs seemed to twitch in an attempt to start walking away but her mind would not let her body move. Elladan soon came back and she smiled at him. He took her in his arms.

"Ignore them and listen to the music, let it fill your body," She nodded and closed her eyes. The music was a slow and sensuous one. He guided her around the room and she placed her head in the crock of his neck. Soon the people and noise faded away. It was just her and Elladan.

Sam was having so much fun. How could everyone not adore this elf? He was handsome and loving. Yes he wanted to have some fun but didn't everyone? She sighed and snuggled into his arms, why couldn't Elrond be like this.

-Elrond's Pov.-

"Gandalf," I whispered harshly. "I never should have let them come here,"

"My friend, he just took her for a dance," Gandalf said. I looked up at his bewildered face.

"Yes, but she doesn't like crowds! I bet you she is about to burst into tears." I added. I shouldn't have just let her go. I shook my head.

"She looked to be enjoying herself when she left. If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous," Gandalf said to me. He talked softly; I guess he didn't want to irate me further.

My gaze pierced his. "That cannot be, I'm an elf! Not some human that cannot control his emotions." I spat. Gandalf glared down at me and I sighed in defeat.

"I must go find her, just to make sure she is ok,"

Gandalf nodded and I was off. I started to jog down the halls. "Samantha," I whispered to myself. Why was I so worried about her? She was grown; she could take care of herself couldn't she? My hands started to shake, why was I so worried about her being with my son? Nothing would happen. I shook my head and slowed as I reached the dance hall. I leaned against the wall and my eyes searched the crowds.

My eyes found my son but Samantha wasn't with him. There was a young elf in his arms. I smirked, they looked good together. She had her head in his neck, they looked so comfortable.

"Wait," I said to myself. That was no elf, she was human. My face paled. "No, oh no," Were they together? "No that's not possible, she wouldn't give herself away so quickly!" But they looked…I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Why am I so affected by this! So she's with another? Why do I care, I do not feel for her.

I familiar feeling crept into my heart as I leaned away from the wall. "No," She was just a friend, a lost soul I helped…I did not like her. It is not possible! My heart will forever belong to another.

I spent the next few minutes watching them. I knew what I needed to do. My face hardened and I stalked my way over to them. My face looked angry and I was on a mission.

"Elladan, Lady Samantha," I said in a whispered. Any louder and the whole room would have heard the hurt in my voice. I tried my best to hide my emotions but I almost melted when I saw Samantha look up at me in joy. Joy she had because of Elladan. Mirth was clearly set in her eyes and I wished I caused that. She looked flushed too. I looked to Elladan and he smirked like he knew what I was feeling. I almost glared at him but forced a smile.

"Elrond?" I heard her ask me. Once again I started to melt as I turned to her.

**A/N- **Well I hoped you liked it! Please R&R! Oh and Elladan's/Elrohir's personality's are probably off but I wanted them to be this way…so sorry? lol Elrond was a bit too emotional in this chapter and he was acting like a human not a elf but hay…I'm the author here and I wanted him to get all flustered. lol :) :) :)


	13. Chapter 13 The Ball Part 2

**A/N-** Hey peoples! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but school's almost done! Woot! I feel like doing a jig ;) Anyways, thank you SO much for your reviews. I swear I'm gonna cry – I feel so loved. They've helped me a lot too.

BueatyRoxs06 – Thanks. You entertain me lol Here's the next chapter!

potterfan2006 – Oh wow I totally forgot to e-mail you…oops… Still need help? Thanks for the review!

Nemi Jade – Awwwww! Here's a hug…and another chapter:D

Gwen - Thank you so much for the review. To be honest I was confusing myself last chapter. I tried to keep it in one tense in this chapter, please tell me how I did. I understand what you are saying about the 3rd-pov and one chapter I'll try. I just wanted this chapter to be in Sam's pov so that there was more of a connection to you, the readers. Thank you SO much for the advice!

galawyn – Teehee! Thank you! Sorry this chapter took a little long. And wow, I just noticed that I got 2 reviews from you! You're so awesome:D:D:D:D

The Last Temptation of Homer – Oh my gosh I love this name! Thanks for the review:D

Well that's it. So many! Hehehe, anyways, here's the new chapter.

-Sam's Pov.-

I'm having such an amazing time with Elladan. He's seems like such a kind and caring elf. I know that we'll grow to be great friends. My hands are being held in his and my face is in the crook of his neck. I'm hot all over but that's to be expected isn't it? The dance floor is always hot. Soon I hear a familiar voice and I turn with a smile plastered on my face.

"Elrond?" I'm so happy that Elrond's here. Maybe he's here to dance with me?

"Father…" Elladan seems hesitant. I look closer and find out why; Elrond does not look pleased at all.

"My Lord…" I find myself asking him what's wrong. He completely ignores me and turns to Elladan.

"Son," His voice is as hard as steal and they seem to have a whole conversation with their eyes. "You are only friends?" His face does not change yet his whole body seems to relax. I look to Elladan and he simply nods.

"Only friends," Elladan lets my hands slip out of his grasp. He backs away from me and bows. Taking my hand in his own he kisses it gently. "My lady that was a wonderful dance, I much enjoy our time together. Now if I'm not mistaken there is someone else who wishes to dance with you."

I slowly turn to face Elrond. He smiles gently down at me and my knees go weak. Elladan gives me a gentle push towards him and I stubble into Elrond's grasp. He whispers something into his father's ear and walks off.

"Elrond?" I have no clue what just went on. I give him a puzzled look and he just chuckles. His chest seems to rumble with mirth. For some reason everything is happening very slowly and I forget to breathe. He takes my hands in his and I smile at the foreign warm feeling entering my skin. I take few breaths and my chest heaves with effort. His arm muscles seem to twitch as he pulls me close. He smells like a forest, strong yet comforting. I guess I'll never find out what went between them…

"May I have this dance?" His voice is lower then I remember it.

I open my mouth to respond but only a squeak comes out. I clear my throat and try again. "You don't need to ask my Lord,"

At that moment a slow song starts and I look over to see Elladan's grinning face. I remind myself to thank him later. I press myself into Elrond and look up into his eyes. I'm in a state of shook – _the_ Lord Elrond was dancing with me, a mere commoner! A healthy blush appears on my face and I bury my head into his neck in an attempt to hide it. I sigh blissfully into him as he moves one of his hands to my lower back. Goosebumps appear on my skin and I resist the urge to kiss his perfect neck.

We end up staying like that for the next few songs and just like with Elladan we ignore everyone. I'm personally in heaven. My heart is thumping so hard in my chest that I think that even Elrond can feel it. I love the fact that I'm in his arms. He makes me feel so loved. For some reason when I'm with him I feel like I'm important and wanted. I don't know if I should tell him that I like him because it may ruin what we have. I also think that I may love him…

That's weird for me to say, that I love someone, but I think it's true. I've never felt so strongly for someone. Whenever I see him I get a funny feeling in my stomach and it spreads to the rest of my body. I just want him to be happy and when he's sad I feel an urge to make he feel better. I don't know, I can't explain it – I've never been good with words.

We part and I imminently feel a loss. My body twitches as if to reach out for him again but my mind stops my body. Elrond looks down upon me with those eyes…I shiver.

"Are you cold my lady?" So formal? I remember that we are near people; he has to be that way.

"No, I'm fine my lord." I say simply. I don't want him to look into it too much.

"My lady, would you join me outside?" He asks. Elrond holds his hand out to me and a smile is set on his face.

I nod and gently grasp his hand. As soon as my skin touches his I get hot. I don't know why my body is responding to him like this. I suddenly feel very nervous. I'm going to say something really stupid aren't I?

We soon reach outside. We're on a sort of patio with stone benches and flowers all around. They're all so beautifully outlined in moonlight. I sit down on a bench near some white roses and he follows my lead.

"Why are we out here Elrond?" Since we're out of the hearing range of the other elves I figure we can start talking more casual. I'm not trying to push for answers; I just want to make some casual conversation.

He frowns but answers my question. "Well, I thought it would be nice to get away from everyone else. I know you don't like groups of people…and it's nice out here. Was I wrong in bringing you here?" I think I can feel my heart cracking at the not so hidden pain in his voice.

"No, no of course not Elrond." I wave him off, "And really, I was having an amazing time. I didn't really notice everyone else," I smile and blush while my hand made its way to his leg.

Now it's Elrond turn to blush. He clears his throat, "Well that's good. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Sam."

I can't help but smile but soon it fades – damn my brain for thinking too much, "Uh, Elrond, can I tell you something?" I take my hand off his leg and rub my temples. Oh no! Stop right there missy!

His face goes serious and his back straightens, he means business. "Yes, of course you can tell me anything,"

"Well, I'm scared," Sam, stop it before you dig your hole too deep! "I don't want to tell you, it may screw up what we have," I start to shake and I have to look down. Elrond takes his hand and lifts my chin up. I stare into his eyes…there's no going back now, I've steeled my fate.

"Please Sam; nothing you can say will change what we have. Our bond is deeper then words,"

My breathing starts to go faster, what does he mean by that? Does he like me back? How can I even tell him I like him! "Well Elrond, I" I paused trying to put the words together. "I" I have the words but they won't come out. "I think that I may…" I cannot say it! "I think I love you," A lone tear falls from my eye. I've screwed up, I can tell by the look on his face. We're through; he'll never talk to me again! He'll leave me now and never look back.

"I know," What? That's all he can after I've like poured my heart out to him? "I know this and I love you too." Ok, time to faint…

**A/N** Well there it is! Please R&R. It only takes a few seconds but it really makes me feel good :D


	14. Chapter 14 For Ariel

**A/N- **Another chapter! This one is a bit short but at least I updated! I'm hoping to get more writing done once my final exams are done (that's like in a couple days – yay!). Here are my replies to the reviews I got for chapter 13 – I LOVE YOU GUYS!

galawyn – Oh my gosh thank you so much! I totally love your reviews; they make me feel SO nice! Here's your update hun!

potterfan2006 – Hello there! I did send you an e-mail but I'm not sure if you received it – did you? Well anyways, here's another chapter just for you ;)

BueatyRoxs06 – Hehehehehe –hands you some tissue- Don't cry hunny. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Eliriel – Well I agree with you…my beginning chapters sucked but I have come a long way from there. Those chapters were from when I was about 10, I would rewrite them but then it would change my story completely. But I will take some of your advice, I'll keep writing no matter what. I do this for myself, if others enjoy my work then, hey, that's even better. Thank you for your reviews regardless.

Barbara Neal – Well thank you very much! I'm glad you've started to read again. Here's another update for you, hope you enjoy it!

dancing stars – Thank you for your comment about Elrond. I like him being different from what he is really supposed to be. I hope you like the new chapter!

lds-sunshinegrl – Muhahahahaha I love the end to that chapter…and this one too! Here's another update for you.

Ariel – I think I may cry, you're like the first one to stand up for me! –hugs- Oh my god I think I may love you. Thank you SO much for the kind words and the defense ;) This chapter is dedicated to you!

Well that's it for reviewers – my, there is SO many of them! On with the chapter!

-Sam's Pov.-

Ok so here I am, acting like a fish out of water, waiting for my brain to actually process what Elrond has just told me. "You know and you love me too?" It sounded obvious and gay but I couldn't think of anything else to say. Our eyes lock and I reach up to touch his cheek. Just before my skin touches his, he opens his mouth to speak. I hesitate but I let my arm fall to my side.

"Yes, I love you so much Sam," He moves closer to me and embraces me. I swear I'm melting into his robes. "You're one of the closet friends I've ever had."

Hold up! Wait a minute – a friend? I can hear the needle coming off the record. "You love me as a friend?" It was a question but it came out as a statement. My voice is flat because my emotions are flowing out of me. How could I be such a fool to think that a Lord could love me? How could I?

"Of course, what did you think I meant?" He asked me. He pulled away from me; confusion was clearly set on his face, yet there was something hidden in his eyes. What did he not want me to know? I tried searching for an answer but my anger overcame me.

"You know what, never mind. Just leave me be," I gave him the coldest glare I could muster and just walked away. As soon as I was out of the eyes sight of the rest of the elves I began to run, to where I didn't know. I just let my feet take me. How could I be such a fool? How could I give into my emotions like that? I had been so controlled but that was long ago. Long ago I did not feel like a normal human begin, I was just walking around without a soul. Now I have a soul but I also have pain. Is this all life is – pain? If so, I do not want it.

-Narrator's Pov.-

Unknowingly Sam let her feet carry her to the gardens. She had been here many times but now she saw it in a new light. She gently sat herself on the bench and sighed.

"How could I be such a fool?" Her voice sounds broken. She sounds angry yet too tired to care anymore. To some she may be over reacting but ask yourself this, what would you do if your spirit was just taped back together then, without warning, someone decided to rip apart the tape that held it together? She is falling apart. Her old wounds are only freshly healed. Her fragile mind can't handle a blow like this.

'You know that I'm always here for you…' Her voice fades into the back of Sam's brain. She pushes her back, "No, I do not need you, not now, not ever. Elrond taught me that," She finds that her own voice is fading – maybe it was all a lie?

Suddenly she hears footsteps. She doesn't turn knowing who is behind her. She had just opened her heart to love only for it to be destroyed by this man, this elf.

"Samantha, did I say something wrong?" Elrond came to rest beside her. Sam didn't respond, she kept her eyes busy by looking at the numerous flowers. "Sam?"

Rising she made her way to a beautiful light blue flower. Its petals were soft and long. Finally she got the courage to speak. "This flower has been nurtured by the earth to become what it has. It's beautiful but it doesn't realize its true beauty yet. It is still venerable and needs to the earth to give it strength." She turns to Elrond and looks into his eyes. She holds out the flower in the palm of her hand. Slowly the flower starts to fade in colour. Dust – soon that was all thatis left in her hand. An eerie breeze blows past them blowing the remains of the flower away. A lone tear falls from her eye. "Without the earth to make it strong it dies. It loves the earth but does the earth love it? There are so many other flowers and the garden isn't disturbed by its demise."

Elrond continues to stare into her eyes. _Can it be? Does she…_ Sam feels bold and walks up to him. "This is gonna be stupid,"

"What?"

Sam looks up into his eyes one last time before reaching up and grabbing his head. She brings his lips down to hers and closes her eyes. She had never kissed a boy before…She allows her body to take over as she moves her lips with his. She almost winces at the force in which she kisses him. _There will surely be bruises later. _Soon her hand falls from behind his head to his neck. Moaning,she presses her body into him.

At first Elrond didn't know what was going on, finally he gives in and kisses her back. His arms encircle her in a protecting way. He knows that this is what he was missing; this is what they both need. They both need each other to live and function properly.

After some time Sam pulls away gasping for breath. Her body is still tingling from the contact she just had. "I'm sorry," Her hand flies to her lips. _You idiot!_ Her eyes widened in fear. "Please forgive me,"

"Sam," His arms still hold her to him. Bending down he whispers in her ear gently, "Never regret what just happened."

Her own lips move to his ears. Speaking in a soft voice she worries about waking up to find that this is a dream. "I love you…I need you,"

Nodding he pulls away, "And I love you," His eyes close and his lips meet hers. _Always_

Around them more flowers bloom, it is almost as if Middle Earth is celebrating their new found relationship. This is a happy time for both of them. This was all planned though - her depression, her coming to Middle Earth. The planner, however, is not happy. He wants Sam for himself. He burns with rage and vows to have his love for himself. For now, he waits for his moment to strike.

**A/N- **Well I want to know what you guys think of this chapter. I tried writing it differently and I'm not sure if it's good or not. Please give me your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15 The Past

**A/N:** Well I just came back from being at my cottage (with no technology or internet/phone at all – I nearly died!) and I got to see all these lovely reviews! Thank you all SO much! I know some of you didn't like the new writing style, I will admit I'm still uncomfortable with it. I'll do one more chapter with it. Oh yes, sorry for the late update but as I said I had no technology, just my book of paper :P Now here are my responses to the reviews I got – I love you all!

potterfan2006 – Well I agree with you, I don't like this style that much but I'm glad you noticed a difference. lol Hope you like this chapter's style a little better (I've had some time to practice)

galawyn – Thank you VERY much! Tell your friends they rock and thanks too. You're such an awesome reviewer! -salutes back- Here's your chapter!

ElvenPwner – You're too kind! I hope you like this chapter as well.

lds-sunshinegrl – I agree! I really liked the last paragraph too. I hope you like this chapter. Oh and you'll all find out who this planner is soon – I think lol

DMH1973 – LOL Random – I love it! Have fun with this one.

Ariel – Again you rock so much! I think I may just cry. You make me feel SO good. I write for people like you. Most of reviewers make me want to write! I LOVE YOU ALL! I hope this chapter is posted soon enough for you. I pray you'll enjoy it because your opinion means so much to me.

Fair Maiden – Wow thank you for reviewing and for your comments. The whole 'A mentally disturbed girl falls into Middle Earth.' thing made me laugh my ass off. Your review really rocked! I'm sorry I didn't update really fast – damn cottage (although I had so much fun…I love you cottage! Lol). I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ice Queen Estella – Ohhhh Elle! –hugs- Thank you SO much hun! I'm updating don't you worry, I say you start doing the same thing ;P Love ya lots girly!

And with these words…on with the chapter!

- Sam's Pov. -

For the past few weeks I've been very busy. Right now everything in my life is falling into place. I haven't cut myself even though I've thought about it many times. I'm now learning what it's like to live a "normal" life. It's interesting to say the least. I'm starting to grow stronger; at least that's what Elrond is saying and I guess I almost agree with him.

Elrond – ah my lovely Elrond. We have been getting along so well. Yes we've only been an item for a short period of time but it's been amazing. I love him so much and I love being with him even more. We haven't let anyone know about us being together yet. It's just not the right time. Besides, it would add a lot of unneeded stress to our lives. I remember the conversation with Elrond clearly; we were sitting in our garden - as we now like to call it – and having a casual conversation when I popped the question…no not that question.

- Flashback in Narrator's Pov.-

"Elrond this is so wonderful" Sam says referring to their picnic lunch. Currently they are sitting under a tree in the wonderful shade it provides. They sit nearly touching each other but are ready to fly away at a moments notice – just in case someone is to see them.

"I agree my love," Elrond looks down lovingly at the love of his life. _More correctly the second love of my life…_ Elrond itches to tell his love of his past life but is hesitant. _She deserves to know and this is the best time. She is relaxed and calm, do it Elrond! 3…2…1…_ His mouth twitches and slowly opens.

Sam unknowingly cuts him off. "Elrond I need to ask you something. We haven't really talked about it before but I think we need to have a serious conversation about it."

He freezes not knowing what will come next. Willing himself to physically relax he speaks. "Yes my dear, anything you need to ask I will answer." A hand finds itself on her shoulder to rub it gently and lovingly.

Sam turns her head and looks up into his eyes. Her own eyes hold strength and unknown wisdom in their depths. She uses her hand to rub his cheek. Slowly she removes her hand. "Elrond, why can we not tell everyone about us? Why can no one else know about our love?" She is dead serious, there are no tears eyes nor will there be any. Sam smiles sadly wanting to know the true reason.

Elrond sighs. _How can I tell her this? There's so much to inform her…_ "Sam, promise me you'll just let me get this all out. Please don't interrupt for I will tell you the whole story in due time." She nods and he continues, "For now it is best to keep our relationship a secret because if everyone else finds out there will be so many questions and concerns. It'll put so much stress on both of us; you don't need that right now."

Sam nods in understanding but she opens her mouth. Elrond interrupts her, "I'm not finished. Also, many will not accept our relationship. You see, love for elves is extremely different then love for humans. It seems that now a day's, human's love many and get married even more. This is not the way of elves. When we marry we marry for life. Even if our other half dies we do not re-marry. It startles me that I could love again but I will not fight it. Other elves will not see it the way that I do and think I have betrayed my first wife."

He takes a deep breath and turns away from Sam. "This is a painful thing to bring up but I will tell you about my ex wife – it is only fair, you should know," Do you wish to know everything about her?" He looks back only for a moment to see Sam nod. Clasping his hands together he looks far off into the sky. "My ex wife, her name was Celebrian which means silver queen. She was beautiful and she loved me. We were wed in the year 109 of the Third Age. Soon after our twin sons and Arwen were born."

He stops for a moment and pushed the tears back - he has never talked about his wife willingly. "In the year 2509 Celebrian was traveling to see her parents in Lothlorien when she was attacked. She was poisoned by an Orcs arrow then tortured – I do not know how she survived it but she did. Our sons found her and brought her back to me. I healed her physical wounds easily but I could never heal her mental wounds. She was forever troubled by her memories and fears of what could happen to her. Celebrian found that she could no longer find joy in living in Middle Earth. A year later in 2510 she started to fade. I remember when I held her hand, asking her to come back to me. She smiled up at me and told me to accept her fate for she already had. She said she could only be in peace by dieing. Elves should never know the pain of death…I almost faded myself but my children kept me alive. They needed me to keep from fading. My sons went mad and killed many Orcs trying to find retribution for their mother's torment then death. It's been the hardest time in my life."

Sam moves so that she can see his face. She cringes at the tears running down his face. _His eyes seem so hallow, so empty._ His eyes are not empty…they are filled with pain. She kisses his brow softly not knowing how to comfort him.

Elrond sighs in the comforting embrace but forces himself to continue on, to drain himself of his secret thoughts. "I know this why I cared so much about you. From the beginning you reminded me so much of my late wife that I could not bring myself to let you go. I held you close in the hopes that I could correct my wrong and save you, keep you alive. And I did, I did something for you that I could not do for my ex wife. It makes me feel better that I could save one of you, I saved one of my true loves."

"But now do you understand why we must not let anyone know? I am betraying the elfin way by just thinking of you. I am betraying my beautiful Celebrian," He pauses, "But in a sense I do not think I am for she would want me to be happy. I think she would want this if she were looking down at me now." Once again he pauses to collect his thoughts. "It would be best if we keep our relationship a secret until we know that we will work out. I think we should tell everyone of us right before we get married, if we ever do. It will be sudden but then they shall have to accept it. They are my people, they will accept it,"

Finally Elrond brings himself to look down at Sam. He realizes that they are both crying. They both reach in for a hug and stay like that for a few minutes. Sam is the first one to pull away and speak, "I understand my love, I understand completely." She moves up to whisper in his ear. "And if Celebrian knew what was going on I have a feeling she would be so happy for you. Your ex wife sounds like an amazing elf. It saddens me on how she had to leave this world. I wish I could have met her," She pulls back and chuckles lightly, "But then again I would never have gotten to be with you my love." She looks up at him and smiles. "Thank you for answering me. Thank you for sharing your pain with me, it's the least I could let you do. I also thank you for saving me. I shall never be able to repay you," She crushes herself into his arms and cries happily.

A few moments pass, "And Elrond," She whispers, "We will be getting married one day. We will - I just know it,"

- End of Flashback now in Sam's Pov.-

We ended up staying like for a while. Now I look at myself in the mirror, I'm going to another ball with my love. This time I'm getting to know his children better. It freaks me out knowing that I will be their mother at some point. I hear a few knocks at my door; my love summons me to him. "I'm coming Elrond – keep your pants on!" I jump up and happily run to my door.

"What?"

A confused face is the first thing I see. Ah I love my childish humor; I guess I'll need to tone it down for him. What do you think?

**A/N: **There was the chapter! Please review and also give a vote – to keep or not to keep the new style…that is the question ;) Thanks for reading. I love feedback!

Oh yes, for this chapter I did my research – thank god I have tones of Tolkien's books to get this info. from. Now I know that Celebrian sailed to the Undying Lands in 2510 but for this story to work she must have died. It also adds some interesting plot twists. So, sorry out there to all the die hard Tolkien fans but I had to change some things.


	16. Chapter 16 Oh My Gosh!

**A/N: **Who would have thought that I would have no time in the summer! O.O Not me! Lol Well anyways here's the new chapter. Oh yes, I want to say thanks to my reviewers.

potterfan2006 - Of course I wanna help you, send over the fic and I'll help in any way I can- I know you like the other style better but I think I may stay with this one and work with it for a while Hope you like this chapter – it's overdue I think.

galawyn - Hehehe, thanks for the review! Here's a chapter for ya! .

DMH1973 - Not everyone does x.x You can't image the flames I've gotten or seen people get x.x It's horrible! Anyways, thank you so much!

Ice Queen Estella - Woot woot, I know I rock LOL Thanks for the review and all the kids are in this chapter but not for that long…sorry hun lol

ElvenPwneri - Thanks so much for the kind words. Ya…I take a while to update sorry for that! lol Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.

BueatyRoxs06 - Oh thank you so much! You're SO nice. I think I may cry too. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

SexyKnickersOk – Yup, I'll be the first to admit that I can always improve but thanks for being nice about it:):):) I hope you keep reading and liking it lol

Anyways, that's it! Have fun reading.

-Sam's Pov.-

"Elrond when will I be able to be with Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir?" I ask. We are at the ball and I haven't seen them anywhere. Currently we're off to the side, just looking at everyone dancing – it's a little early for that I think.

"Well my lady, they are yet again in a private room I set aside for the five of us. I thought it would be a good opportunity for everyone," He smiles down at me and I resist the urge to give him a kiss. It's so hard not to show him affection in public. On the dance floor we can be closer, but not kissing or holding hands is really killing me.

I simply nod. "I'm a little hungry my Lord, when will dinner be served?" I feel my stomach grumble and I can't help but giggle. Of course my laugh is lost in the noise of the room.

I look around at all the other elves; no matter how hard I try I will never be good enough for them. Many of them ignore me while others make my life hell. The worst are the she-elves. I can understand though, I'm a human and no matter where we are - Earth or Middle Earth – we destroy the land like a plague. Elves are in-tune with nature and understand it while we would rather run it over and build something on top of it. Still I wish that they would judge me on my character, not my race.

Elrond grasps my hand and we walk out of the ball room into a smaller yet more stunning room. The whole room is covered in flowers from our garden. I gasp softly as my eyes sparkle with light from above.

"My Lord it's beautiful," I turn and look up at him.

He smiles knowingly and bends down to whisper into my ear, "I thought you would like it my love,"

I shiver as he pulls away and smirks. Damn him and his sexy voice – damn him!

"Lady Samantha, we meet again!" I look over as Elladan and Elrohir rushes over to me.

"Oh no,"

- Narrator's Pov. -

Elrohir runs up to Samantha and takes her in his arms, spinning her around. "I have missed you my lady!" After he puts her down Elladan gives her the same treatment.

After being put down Sam tries to walk but ends up bumping into Elrond. "Wow, the room is spinning," She blinks and her laughter fills the room.

"What a beautiful sound," At that moment Arwen makes her appearance from the shadows. She walks over to Sam and places a hand gently on her shoulder. "Hello my Lady," She smiles and bows her head slightly.

Sam smiles back at her, "Hello Arwen, how are you doing?"

As Arwen and Samantha converse Elrond leads his sons off to a corner of the room. They all sit at a table and begin to talk. After a few minutes Elrond clears his throat to get his sons attention.

"Elladan, Elrohir I want to know what you think of Lady Samantha. Do you like her?" Elrond smiles as he looks upon his love.

Elladan is the first to comment, "I like her. She's nice but she doesn't fit in well here. She is troubled and the other elves can sense this. It makes them weary of her."

Elrond frowns, he noticed the other elves hesitation, "But don't you think that in time they will get used to her presence?"

His sons are taken back, their father rarely sounds so unsure. Elrond is wise beyond his years yet here he is trying to turn his face from the truth.

"Father," Starts Elrohir. "They will never accept her for she is human and there is an evil presence that follows her. Do you not see it or are you blinded by love?"

Elrond looks at Sam not hearing the end of Elrohir's sentence. His eyes widen in surprise. _How did I not see this before? _Surrounding Sam is a cloud of black, it follows her wherever she goes or wherever she moves. Once she touches an object a black sludge is left behind that soon dissolves. If she touches another being the cloud is absorbed into their skin but thankfully elves can subconsciously push the evil out of their bodies.

"By the Valar," Elrond whispers to himself. Before he is able to speak again his servants enter the room and place the food at the table before him. Sam and Arwen join him on either side and Elrohir moves to sit beside Sam.

They eat in silence and Elrond is too busy thinking to ask why. He looks up at Sam as his soul freezes. What could cause such a thing? _Sam is not evil. There must be an evil presence following her around - a powerful one._ He sighs as Sam lifts her head to smile at him. He can't help but return her smile but he is worried.

After dinner Elrond kindly excuses himself for a private walk in the gardens. No one thinks anything of it – except for Sam.

- Sam's Pov -

Why has Elrond been so different? Something is off with him; something has been put onto his shoulders. When he smiled at me during dinner I know that there was something under the surface. He is thinking about something serious. And now he has gone off to a walk in our gardens without me. No one seems to think anything is amiss but I know better.

It seems like hours have passed and still no Elrond. I look over to the door and fake a yawn. "Excuse me!" I smile sleepily as I get up, "I'm sorry but I really must retire. Good night and tell my Lord thank you for his hospitality," I hug everyone present then walk out of the room.

Unfortunately I have to enter the ball room to get to our garden. The other elves look down upon me as if I am nothing more to them then a deer fly. I look at the floor unable to hold their gaze any longer. I suddenly feel a pull outside – I must find my love. I look everywhere in the gardens and no Elrond. Sighing I make my way to the forest. My feet feel as though someone is pulling me.

"What the hell?" I try to stop but my body is unable or unwilling. In no time I am frozen to the spot. That's when I hear laughing.

"Oh Elrond I love you so," My whole body tenses. It's a women's voice. I panic and want to run to my room but yet again my body said no. I slowly walk towards the voice and then I see it. My eyes glaze over with rage; all I can see is Elrond, with her, another she-elf

"You betrayed me, I'll make you pay." My voice is lower, the lowest I have ever heard it. The bastard – it was all a lie! That asshole lied to me the whole enter time! He never loved me! "Better late then never!" I scream at them. The image fades as tears enter my eyes.

I find myself blindly running back to my room. I pump into Elrond as I run in the hallway. How did he get here so fast?

"Out of my way you horrible little," I cut myself off as I push him out of the way.

"Samantha? What's wrong?" I hear his footsteps behind me.

I twirl around. "Don't you follow me! Not now, not ever! I'm leaving tonight"

I hear his voice as I run to my room once again, "Where will you go?"

Yes, where will I go indeed? I hear a chuckle in my mind. I will go to her; I will go back to her once again.

"I love you! I'm sorry I ever left you. You were right my friend, my only friend." I whisper to myself as I get inside my room. I lock the door and search for my old blades.

'I told you that I would always be here for you. I am the only one that truly loves you,' She says to me. I nod and continue on my search. I hear banging on the door but ignore it.

"Samantha stop this nonsense! Open this door this instant!" I hear Elrond say. His voice is panicked and high pitched.

I find my blade and turn to glare at the door, "No, I will never listen to you ever again!" My voice is cracking with emotion. I raise my blade to my arm and press it into my skin. For some reason I know that this cut will be the most important of my life…

**A/N: **Muhahahaha This chapter is a little short I think and a lot happened in it but I just couldn't wait to continue on with the plot I have. I hope you guys liked it…please READ AND REVIEW! Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17 Black Blood & Sludge

**A/N: **Well here's a fast update! I don't know why but I was listening to the new Three Days Grace CD I've loved this band from the beginning, they are really growing well :) and suddenly I had a growing need to write. I looked at my plot that's written out and I was like - lets do this! lol Anyways, Thanks to my one reviewer (oops I updated too fast maybe? Lol)

Audraya Gryffindor – Thanks, I love you reviewing! I hope I updated fast enough for you. Lol Hope ya like this chapter.

On with the chapter! Having fun reading!

-Sam's Pov.-

I look down at my arm and the blade. Should I really do this? I mean I worked so hard to get over this addiction…Elrond told me I could do better.

'If he lied to you about his love what makes you think that he's not lying about this? He was making fun of you the whole time. He doesn't think you're worth his love. He hates you, you're nothing to him,' She says to me. My arm gets blurry as tears flood my vision.

"But he said he loved," I sniffle, "Me. He couldn't lie about something like that!" I try to calm my breathing as my brain fights a battle. I feel as though someone is trying to pull me into darkness and cutting myself is the open door into the darkness. My soul is fighting against this evil but is loosing. She is winning me over, no she has won now. I can feel myself being pulled into the door willingly.

Slowly and harshly I pull the blade against my skin. I hiss in pain, this hurts more then I remember it. I start to speed up as my hand turns into a blur. My whole forearm is covered in cuts. I take the blade and push it into my skin. I pull away but the blade is still imbedded in my skin. _Strange, why are the cuts not bleeding?_ I cry out in pain and sorrow as I fall back onto my bed. I can only think of one person to blame.

"Elrond!" You asshole! I hate you, you caused me this pain. I hate you; I hate you – I HATE YOU!

Blinking away the tears of pain I look down at my arm. "Holy shit,"

-Narrator's Pov.-

Elrond stands outside Sam's door knocking constantly, "Why doesn't she answer?" He whispers to himself. He doesn't know what's going on. All he knows is that something is wrong._ Why does she have this anger for me all of a sudden – what did I do?_

Suddenly he hears shouting from inside. "Sam? Sam what's going on sweetheart?" She continues screaming as if she didn't hear him. This continues on for a couple minutes then suddenly everything goes silent. He puts his ear to the door and waits for her to speak once again.

Silence…then, "Elrond!" He pushed himself away from the door like it's burning him with flames. He stares at the door in amazement and shock. That word was filled with such loathing, such hate.

"What did I do?" He asks himself. Then he hears her bed squeak, "Sam?" He goes to the door once again although being more cautious. He then hears her frightened voice, "Holy shit,"

Finally Elrond has had enough; _It's only a door_ he thinks to himself as he kicks the door open. He doesn't know where this strength came from but it is there, pumping through his veins.

"My lady!"

They both are ignoring the fact that she cut herself and that there is still a blade in her skin, they are only focusing on the black sludge leaking from her cuts.

-Sam's Pov.-

I hear the door brake down but I still do not move my head. I can not tare my eyes away from the scene in front of me. I feel Elrond's presence and I momentarily forget about the hate I feel for him.

"Elrond, what's going on?" I stand up and hold my arm away from my body. I'm trembling with fear as the sludge runs down my arm to my fingertips. It gathers there for a few moments before a huge glob of it makes its way to the floor. I scream in disgust and fear. I try to claw it off my arm but it only seems to speed up the process of making it leak out of my skin.

"Oh my god," I suddenly can't move. Is this sludge making a figure? From the pool of black blood and sludge a figure rises. I gasp as I try to make out its features. "Who are you?" I whisper in disgust as I walk backwards. I look to Elrond but he seems frozen to the spot – he cannot help me now, no one can help me now. I'm going to die, I just know it.

A mouth appears on its face but that is the only feature I can make out, the rest of its body looks like a shadow. A laugh comes out, a laugh that sounds like fingernails on a chalkboard. I wince in pain but I'm unable to move. Abruptly he stops laughing. "I am she as you call me," I almost do a double take. The once caring and conniving voice of she has turned into a horrible low yet shrieking voice at the same time. Once again I wince.

"But how? She is just a figment of my imagination," I try to back up but I feel like I've hit a brick wall, unable to move in any direction that can save me.

"No, I am real," The mouth grins then disappears. Soon an arm comes up. I look in horror at the sharp point at the end of it. The figure moves her arm as the end flashes and a realization hits me – _Oh my god it's a blade! It's going to stab me and I'm going to die!_

Then I hear her voice in my mind, 'I thought death was what you wanted my love?'

Screaming I close my eyes, unable to move or defend myself I am helpless. I open my eyes to see the figure come at me then stab me in the heart. The air rushes out of my lungs and I hear a little high pitched noise come out of my throat. My eyes are now wide open, the pupils dilated in pain and agony. The figure twists the blade and my body moves with it.

I have never in my life felt this kind of pain. It's like something is burning my heart but I cannot get rid of it. The pain gets worse and worse with each second. I look down and I see black lines on my newly exposed flesh. Black has invaded the blood vessels around my heart and it's spreading through my body at an alarming rate. I can feel evil, darkness and hate rush through my veins. _It hurts so much - please someone stop this pain._

I look up to see black in my vision – I cannot see anything but darkness. I painfully let out shallow breaths. I can't seem to get a proper intake or outtake of breath. I stumble and fall back onto my bed.

Then Elrond is at my side and I know the figure is gone. When he touches me I can only feel emptiness and then coldness. He betrayed me; this is all his fault…and that is what I tell him.

"You betrayed me," Each word takes an amorous amount of energy to speak and I have to take a short gasp after each, "I hate you!" With that my body tenses then sinks into the bed.

"Sam!" I feel his hands on me – I'm so cold. You know everyone says that your life flashes before your eyes when you're dieing? Well I do not see any images of my life nor do I see anything at all. All I can hear is a horrible laughter inside my head. All I can feel is fire and pain burning in my veins. All I can do is just except my fate. I take one last look in the increasingly dark abyss in front of me then close my eyes, maybe forever.

**A/N:** There it is, nice ending huh? lol Anyways, please REVIEW! Cause it'll make my die and it'll take you 2 seconds. Thanks for reading:):):)


	18. Chapter 18 Death

**A/N:** Now I know this chapter is a little short but I wanted to get something out and posted. Anyways, thanks for the great reviews guys! They make me feel so loved.

potterfan2006 – Oh thanks, this style is starting to grow on me as well :) And no, this is not the end. There's still a few more chapters to go!

dancing stars – LOL Yet again, no not the end! Lol Thanks for your review.

Ariel – In this chapter I tried to do a better job at keeping it in one pov. Hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing!

So ya, here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review! Thanks!

-Narrator's Pov.-

"Sam? Sam!" Elrond is bent over Sam's lifeless body. He tries to hold back the oncoming tears. He touches her face and kisses her lips trying not to believe the truth. "Sam, you can not be dead," He holds her face talking to her, trying to bring her back into the light. He uses the magic flowing through his veins to try to bring her back – nothing works. She stays unmoving and unchanging in his arms.

"No, this can not be! NO!" Elrond falls to the ground near the edge of the bed. His slender fingers grasp the bed sheets in horror. He looks over to Sam._ It looks as if she is just sleeping._ He thinks to himself. _She is so beautiful, so peaceful…_ His tears are running down the sides of his face. Taking a deep breath he screams out the name of his love.

All beings around them hear the cry of Elrond. Their garden, once lush and full of life withers away. All the flowers and trees growing die in a matter of minutes. The whole atmosphere of Rivendale changes for that matter. Colour seems to dim and everything has a blue and grey tinge to it. Death is not well known there and for some reason Sam's death effects Middle Earth greatly.

Her beautiful broken body is on display for all those who come into the room. Arwen and the twins are the first to get to the room. They gasp at the scene, Sam - her arm still leaking fresh blood - unmoving on her bed with their father on the ground beside her. Tears are soaking his face and the area around him. They all walk into the room and wince; the negative energy fills the room and seems to flow out the door and window.

"Sam?" Arwen will not believe what her eyes are telling her. She walks up to her body. "What happened to you Sam?" She looks into her open eyes, trying to read the emotion she still sees in their depths.

Suddenly they stop as they hear her window shatter. A dark cloud of electric dark energy makes its way into the room. It moves itself to surround Sam, pushing all the people in the room away from the body. Elrond, now standing, glares at the object.

He points an accusing finger at the foreign object, "Leave that girl in peace!"

Nothing happens - until – an insane laughter is heard throughout the room. All the elves in the room cover their ears until the laugher dies down. "You fools!" A deep, booming voice fills the room. "I have her now," The next words are hissed out in pleasure, "She is mine now – _mine_!" Out of the dark cloud a hands reaches down and touches Sam's face softly. The hand then moves down to the wound at her heart. A dark oil like substance drips from the hand inside her body. The cloud laughs again then disappears out the broken window.

No one moves or even breaths. By now many elves have gathered outside Sam's room, outside and inside. Guards have made their way to keep the elves away. Elrond steps forward but stops when he hears something.

Sam opens her eyes and lets out a long raspy breath. It sounds as if someone has punctured one of her lungs. Soon her eyes close, it's too much effort to keep them open. Her lips try to form words but the pain it causes her is too much.

Elrond brings himself out of his trance and rushes to her side. He holds a hand on her forehead, "She's burning up – Arwen, get a bed prepared for her. Elladan, Elrohir clear a path for me," He barks out orders as he picks Sam up in his arms. He holds his horrified gasp inside when she opens her eyes – they are turning black. _She's turning into a nazgul_! He ends up just standing there looking into her darkening eyes. The Dark Lord sought her out to turn her. There is only one thought going through his mind – _why?_

He soon brakes out of his thoughts and walks with her to the informatory with his sons leading the way (while making sure there is a clear path for them). As soon as Sam is on a bed he starts his work. Using the magic flowing within him he tries to heal Sam – with no results.

"No, this cannot be!" He mutters to himself. He looks up at his children, "It's hopeless."

The guards stationed outside the door look in while his children muffle their gasps. Since when does the Lord of Rivendale give up so easily?

"Father," Arwen moves closer to him, "Go into her mind, and see what is troubling her. You know as well as I that if a person mentally does not want to come back, their body will listen. Maybe she feels death is better then life?"

He frowns, "But this death is not a true death. She will serve the Dark Lord! She will never be free again!"

"Maybe that is her true wish father. To be controlled and not be free," Elladan said.

"No I cannot believe that," Elrond glares at his son. He soon sighs trying to figure out what to do. "Usually I would never go into someone's mind like this but," Another sigh, "I feel I must."

Everyone is the room steps back to give him room. Sitting on the edge of the bed Elrond puts a hand to Sam's head. His face is set in determination – he will find out what is going out with his love. Soon his face relaxes and doesn't change, he is in her mind.

-Elrond's Pov.-

All I can hear is a horrible laughter. There is so much darkness. Things are whirling around me but it seems that there is a path. I walk aimlessly trying to find the answers I seek. Suddenly I am pushed to the ground. I roll over and look up. My eyes cannot believe what they are seeing.

"No," Another laugh, "No! This can not be!" In an instant I fear for my life and I know that I have never been so scared in my life. Yes, I am scared, terrified. What will I do, what will happen to my beautiful Sam?

"Fool!"


	19. Chapter 19 Pure Evil

**A/N:** Wow it's been a long time since I've updated. Well as some of you may or may not know, I was in the hospital for quite a few weeks and I was unable to write. I have been very busy these past view weeks and I lost my way to cope – I couldn't write. Well now everything is starting to settle down so I've started writing again. I want to thank everyone who has stayed with me during this fic because I know I do not update often enough. Thanks to my reviewers I have continued on with this fic!

IwishSan – Awwww, but it's so fun to make him suffer lol. Don't worry, this fic is coming to an end so you'll see what happens soon .

SexyKnickers – Oh thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it. I hope this chapter is still "good" lol.

potterfan2006 - Thank you! Here's your update, sorry it took so long to get here.

DMH1973 – LOL You'll see! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Fair Maiden – Muhahaha, I have another cliffy in this chapter too. Hehe, I love being mean to chapters, so some reason it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside . LOL I tried to make that part scary, but I'm sorry to not put a warning lol. I hope you enjoyed the lunch .

-Elrond's Pov.-

"It's you. You've been doing all of this all along?" My eyes hold unsaid questions and anger. I still cannot believe what my eyes are seeing.

"Who else would do this Elrond? Who else could? You've known all along but you wouldn't allow yourself to face the truth. No one else has the power I do. I am Lord of all the land in Middle Earth."

I suddenly feel something that I promised myself I would never feel again – hate, I hate the man standing in front of me. No, he is not a man but a creature, an inhuman and unfeeling creature. The Dark Lord – Lord Sauron. I hate him for what he has done to my world, to the living creatures on Middle Earth and for what he has done to my Samantha. He's tortured and made her life a living hell for his own personal gain.

He laughs once again. My stomach lurches forward while I stand up. Unmoving we both stare at each other. I am the first to speak. "Why?"

Another horrible laugh. I take a deep breath and stand my ground. "That is something that you will learn on my terms," The eyes looking at me narrow and I fight the urge to shutter. I can clearly see his evil face. The area around his black eyes is sunken in and his lips are cracked, swollen and are bleeding black ooze. I can not see the rest of his body for it is covered with a heavy black cloak.

Another realization comes over me while I stare into the evils of evil. I am terribly frightened. I'm not used to this feeling – the rapid breathing, the shaking, the knot in my stomach – I've been in worse situations then this and I have not felt this kind of fear. Although, the life of another loved one has never been in this much danger.

A chuckled fills the air, "What about your late wife?"

A snarl escapes my lips, how dare he? "You knowing nothing," I rarely hear myself being so harsh, but I do not regret my tone.

He laughs stepping closer to me. "I know everything. You know you failed to save Celebrian and now you are letting Sam slip away from you as well,"

Stepping closer to him I growl. I nearly gag at the stench that Sauron admits. He smells like old eggs and rotting flesh that's been lying out in the sun for too many days. "I will not let her die!" I clench my clothes to keep from hitting him.

"Oh she won't Elrond, you can count on that." He grins seeming to know more then me. "You see I need her to live. You are not the only one who loves her in this world. I love Samantha as well,"

-Narrator's Pov.-

The Dark Lord stands in front of his prey. He wants to destroy the Elven lord by taking away his love, his Samantha. He didn't even mean for his love to fall into Elrond's hands, but it now makes everything more interesting for him. Of course it will take more work to twist Sam to his bidding but it is nothing he can't do.

"You what!" Elrond looks up in horror. He moves back a little as if pushed back by some invisible force. "You cannot possibly love her – you cannot love anything! You live for power and destruction. You're a monster!"

Smiling the Dark Lord shakes his head. "The people of Middle Earth made that little piece of information up. You see I can love and I do love. I love Sam, a beautifully evil creature."

Elrond shouts out, "She is not evil," He could never love someone that had the potential to be evil.

A low growl comes from Sauron. "Do not interrupt me; it is not a wise thing to do. As I was saying, Sam is beautifully evil; she just doesn't know it yet. I remember the first time I sensed her presence. It sent shivers down my throughout my being. I followed the power and found Sam, sitting innocently on her bed," He paused for a moment. Just long enough to grin at Elrond. "I then knew I had to have her. I spent the next few years poisoning her mind. I became 'her' and in the end I brought her here to become my queen."

"Sadly you found her and began to undo all my hard work. I needed to bring her back from the light. That's why I did what I have just done. Sam is fading from your land and is coming into mine where I can continue poisoning her soul and turning her into a nazgûl, a witch-queen." His voice rises in volume until he is screaming his words. The space around them echo's his voice and Elrond cannot help but shutter in fear.

Elrond's mouth is set in a firm line. "You can not possible do that," His mouth twitches in anger. How could he possible turn his loving Sam into a nazgûl? "I won't believe you Sauron," His eyes burn with rage and fear. Another time he will fail and a lover will suffer because of it.

Sauron turns, "Believe what you will Elrond," He starts to walk away then he stops, "She is mine now and there is nothing you can do about it. Go back to your realm now and see the proof for yourself. She is fading willingly from your grasp,"

Elrond closes his eyes and bows his head. Soon a harsh laugh fills his ears. By the time Elrond opens his eyes the Dark Lord is gone. Sighing he walks away.

"Sauron, you will not turn my love into some horrible creature – I will stop you," He listens to his voice being carried away in the vast empty-ness. Then he whispers to himself, as if to give himself strength, "I will stop you,"

**A/N:** Muhahahaha That was a fun chapter to write! (sorry it's a little short) Please read and review – it always makes me write faster .


	20. Chapter 20 Giving In

**A/N:** Well an update finally! Sorry yet again guys, I feel so horrible not updating a lot. I have been like living on the hospital and the doctor's office for a few months. My mind has been on other things…my cat also may have cancer. Things are in the air but I made myself write this chapter. I feel a lot better now though. Thank you to all who read my story!

IwishSan – lol Well I did what my hands told me to do. I hope you don't hate me too much after this chapter…stay with it though. Things will get better!!

SexyKnickers – I know what you mean…I wish I ad a guy like that!

potterfan2006 – Why thank you SO much for being so nice, sadly I left again for a bit but I am back! Now please don't be angry and enjoy the chapter! Lol I really hope you like it hun.

DMH1973 – I agree! And he will…in time (keep it a secret though, know one knows ;D)

Richard Starkey – Why thank you VERY much! You're too kind.

Katie – Well I finally updated for ya!

Ariel – Well what can I say…I love drama! Lol It's ok hun, thank you so much for reviewing.

Here's da chapter peoples!

Narrator's Pov.

Elrond's eyes snap open to look into the dark eyes of his love. Sam's face shows pain and agony. She struggles to keep her eyes open, glaring at the man she once loved.

"You." Her voice is high-pitched, sounding like a bird trying to talk. All in the room winces at the sound but none make any movement. "How could you!" She tries to push him away from her but any movement causes her body to twitch in uncontrollable pain. "I trusted you!" She closes her eyes and lets her head fall to the side. She would not speak again, for those few words took what energy was left her in body.

Elrond's face is set – he will save his love. He goes to pick her up but finds that he hands simply go through her body. "What is Valar's name?" His children walk closer, trying to comfort their father but he just tenses even more. "Out of the room! Everyone out now." His voice is not full of anger or sadness, it is completely empty. He feels no emotion, only emptiness and a numbing feeling that seems to be spreading from his heart throughout his body.

Those in the room do not question him, do not say anything further – they simply take one last look at the fading girl then walk out of the room.

Arwen gently closes the door behind her. "Sam." Her voice is soft as she clutches her heart. Her brothers run to her side and catch her before she falls to the ground. Panicking they take her to her room and sit by her side on her bed, waiting for her to wake.

Guards stand erect at Sam's and Arwen's door protecting the royal elves from the hoards of worried faces. All in the city have flooded to the palace for they are scared. All the plants have died, the streams have turned black and they all know evil is in the air, it's suffocating them.

Another soft voice, "Sam, it will be ok. Just come back to the light, come back to me." He concentrates while trying to hold her hand. Nothing works and he feels hopelessness. "My love…not another. You cannot give in!"

Sam opens her eyes, and tears the colour of black slowly run down her cheeks. Suddenly she screams. It sounds like a combination of Sauron's scream and the scream of a nazgûl and Elrond cannot help but cover his ears. She sits up and stares at down at Elrond. Her eyes hold a look in them that he knows he will never forget. It was as if she was blaming him for all the pain she had ever known in her life.

Then it changed for a split second and with wide eyes Sam talked to him in his mind._ Elrond…help me!_ Her voice was that of a scared child's. It was her normal voice, asking for help.

She fell back and reached out to grasp his hand but soon her eyes turn completely black as she falls into the ground, disappearing from his eyes.

"Sam?" Silence…not even a bird dares to chirp. "Sam?" He stands and goes to the window trying to find his love. His eyes overlook his broken city. Everything seemed dull without his love by his side. "I will get you back – I promise you this."

A guard enters the room just in time to see his lord collapse to the ground in emotional agony. Rivendale will take years to grow back into its full glory. The ones who knew Sam the best never will rest until she is back with them. At night Arwen and Elrond are haunted with visions of Sam being tortured and being bent to Sauron's will. They had no hope until a certain ring barrier knocks on their front door…

**A/N:** The end…

LOL Jokes! Just wanted to let you guys know that I will be skipping over a lot of time in the next few chapters. I will be focusing on Sam though…you'll see in the end lol Now to continue on…

Sam's Pov.

Pain…all I can feel is pain. I can not open my eyes or even think. It feels like I'm burning alive. My limbs are being ripped apart, stretched to the limit. I scream and my own voice scares me for it sounds nothing like me. Metal crunching and twisting but oddly it doesn't hurt my ears. Stop this pain!

Hours go by, days and the pain doesn't stop, it won't go away. It is never ending…the whole time there is one thing on my mind…it's all Elrond's fault. He betrayed me, led me to this fate. I hate him. The hate I feel sometimes makes me forget about the pain. It takes over my body and mind…

Who did I hate? Whose fault is this? Who am I? Where have I been? Pain…I know that I was in pain but it is gone now. My eyes slowly open.

"My love, you have awakened." A shadow figure is seen before my eyes.

"Who are you?" I hear my voice for the first time. It is low yet somehow seductive. I find myself standing and I take a step forward. I feel weightless as if I'm somehow floating.

"I am Sauron my love, how do you not remember me?" He steps closer to me and after a few seconds his form changes. A beautiful creature stands before me. His eyes glow red and are framed by his long black hair. His skin is a pale white while his nails, more correctly claws, are as black as his hair. He wears a simple black cloak, like that of a wizard. I notice the look in his eyes and my heart melts. He looks so concerned and I can feel his love for me radiating off his body.

"Sauron?" The name doesn't ring a bell yet it comforts me. "Who am I?" I walk to him and frown. We are standing in front of each other just staring into the others eyes.

"You are my witch-queen and rule beside me. Your name is Tama which means darkness though none but I know your name. Others will call you evil, queen or witch-queen." He stops and gently lifts his hand to my face, letting a claw run down my cheek. I feel it rip the skin, and something wet runs down my face. I open my mouth to ask a question but he holds a finger to my mouth.

He snaps his fingers and a mirror appears in front of me. I gaze into it and see myself. My hair is a dark red, my eyes are completely black. For some reason I was expecting to see white, _how strange._ I look to where he cut me; I feel little pain as I stare at the cut. Black sludge seeps from the cut.

"You feel almost no pain from any attack, your blood is poisonous to anyone but you or me and you heal extremely fast."

By the time he is done my cut has disappeared and I wipe the blood away with the back of my hand. The mirror smashes to the floor but I do not jump. I turn to Sauron and grin. "Tama." It sounds familiar and I feel so comfortable around the man in front of me.

"I am more powerful then you and we will soon rule this world together, ridding ourselves of those who stand in our way. I am a powerful wizard and so are you." He holds out his hand to me and I gladly take it. Yes, this feels right.

Suddenly a creature enters the room. A word pops into my head, an orc. "My queen." He bows then walks up to me. "Who were you talking to?"

"Can you not see your lord Sauron?" I ask.

He shakes his head and points out the window. "There is our lord, but soon he shall be whole again." I turn to see a huge eye surrounded by flames. I feel the same love coming from the eye as I do from the man beside me. "Sauron?" I turn to look at him.

"Tama, for now you are the only one who can see me like this, who can feel me." He squeezes my hand and smiles.

"You must be delusional my queen."

My head snaps back to the orc. How dare he speak to me like that? I let go of Sauron's hand and grab the orc's head with both hands. "Thank you for the information." My voice raises and I watch as his eyes close in pain. I sense other orc's and creatures come to watch the show. "But now you die." My voice roared in an uncaring way. I squeezed his head, breaking the skull, I shivered at his pain filled scream, it feels so good to hurt him. For some reason I want to cause others pain in place of my own…though I did not feel pain at the moment. _Once again how strange._

I throw his dead body against a wall. I glared at those in front of me. "Take his body away and let this be a lesson to all of you. Do not cross me or you will suffer a fate worse then his." Growling the area around me glows red with anger and I can tell my eyes are piercing the beings in front of me for they shiver and moan in pain. Quickly the body was taken away and I was left alone.

I turned when I heard the sound of laughter and clapping. "Well done my love." Sauron bowed. "I could not have done it better myself."

I found myself blushing at his praise. I feel so connected to him…I was the only one to see him in many years, he was mine and I was his. I feel my love growing for him but I would never tell anyone and I will only tell him when I think it is right.

"Were we-" I paused. "Are we together?"

He nodded. "Yes but I will not do anything to you until you are ready and willing."

I find myself walking to the window, looking at the beautifully dead scenery before me. My lord is behind me with his hand on my shoulder. The eye turns to me and seems to burn brighter for a few moments before turning to look down at his troops. This is my home and I will spend my time here training so that I can fulfill my lord's wish. "We shall take over this world." My flat voice rings out over the area and our soldiers turn to look at me. They all stop and stare at the sight of me. I close my eyes and feel power flowing within my veins.

I laugh and soon Sauron's laugher joins with mine and somehow I feel the fear of others and it excitements me. "I shall crush all those who get in our way." I promise him.

This is a new aria of pain, blood and darkness for all time.

**A/N: **Well that's the chapter…did you guys like it? I am loving all this evil-ness! LOL PLEASE read and REVIEW! Thanks .


	21. Chapter 21 An Evil Love

**A/N:** I got into the writing spirit XD Here's another chapter for you guys! Please R&R!

"Close your eyes and relax your breathing – yes that's it. Now lift your hands and concentrate. Think of all the power you have, all the life in your being and try to move it to your hands."

It has been a few weeks since my awaking. I still do not remember anything from before yet my Lord Sauron has filled me in on the details I don't know. He has been quite caring towards me. No one can see or hear him but I have heard stories of his past. True, he is unkind and completely evil and horrible to everyone around him and he dreams of only one thing, to rule Middle Earth, yet there is love in his heart for me.

I have noticed that I have pleased my Lord greatly over the past few days for I find my heart in the same place as his. For some unknown reason I want others to feel pain, a pain that I know I must have felt at one point but cannot remember. I told Sauron of this and I saw a grin form on his lips. He said that I was taken away from him and held captive by one of the name of Lord Elrond. He tortured me, raped me even trying to turn me from my lord.

I do not remember anything for when Sauron's forces came to save me, Elrond had almost killed me before orcs stopped him thus - saving me. Our plans are to take back the one ring then make Elrond pay for his usage of me.

Currently I am receiving lessons on learning to use my powers again. According to Sauron I was once a wizard that fell in love with him and in turn Sauron fell in love with me. While he still had his powers he stabbed me (I willingly let him) and I turned into a creature of the night, a witch-queen. He cut himself, letting his blood mix with mine and thus giving me more powers then any Nazgûl would ever have.

I am not more powerful then Sauron but I can almost match if – if I learn have to properly control my powers. I have strength of over a thousand men; I can wield fire and the elements to my advantage. Not only this but I will live forever with my Lord Sauron.

I have come to care deeply for the man in front of me. He makes me feel like a powerful women that should be worshiped. He has shown me kindness that he has never shown anyone else. I am grateful to him for saving me and I dare-say I have grown to love him and his evil mind. I have not told him or even shown him any gestures that could not be named as friendly. I shall show him my feelings in time.

I'm snapped back to the present when I feel my body twitch; I open my eyes to see flames dance across my hands. "I did it!" It had taken weeks to get to this point. I had never been able to physically get anything onto my hands. I was happy to say the least.

"Good." I looked up to Sauron and saw something I have never seen on his features before – he seemed proud of me. "No try to manipulate the flame to your will, look with your eyes but imagine it moving as you see fit."

I had the flames change into a shape of a woman holding a young baby, I glanced at Sauron and saw that he was confused but his stare turned into a gleeful smirk when I had an army of orcs come and kill the pathetic humans. The flames slowly died then disappeared into my hands. "Pleased my Lord?"

He gathered me in his arms. "Excellent my dear." He let his hands stroke my hair softly, playing with the soft ripples.

I turned and looked up at him. "Sauron, I have something I feel I must share with you." I looked down at my hands, unable to face my lord. I have shameful thoughts. I should be thinking about helping my Lord reach his goal, not waste his time with thoughts of love.

His cold fingertips touch my chin and gently lift it so he can look into my eyes. "What is it Tama?" His voice shows no emotion but I can tell he is worried. "You know you can tell me anything."

Instead of telling him, I show him with my eyes. I look into his eyes lovingly and move my face closer to his. I try to send him my thoughts of love. He seems to get the hint. I close my eyes and I soon feel his cool lips against mine. A memory surfaces in my mind of kissing a man I love like this. My arms wrap around him as I deepen the kiss, relying on my memory to guide me. I pull back breathless. "I have come to remember my love for you." I pause and look at him, my hand gently cupping his cheek. "I love you and wish for nothing more then to serve you and help you get what you rightfully deserve."

He smirks evilly, no doubt thinking about how we will concur Middle Earth together. "I have never heard anything that has pleased me so." He uses his nails to stroke my cheek and I shiver with delight. "How should we celebrate?" He asks me.

I cannot help but grin as a quirk an eyebrow. "Bring me some orc's to play with – I'll give you a show." His grin matches mine as he snaps his fingers.

"It'll be my pleasure Tama." He whispers.

And this is how the months pass; our love grows as does my power. Soon I shall be ready to make my first appearance.


	22. Chapter 22 Helm's Deep

**A/N:** Ack – you people need to beat me! It's been so long! Well here's another update and thank you to everyone who reads this fic, even if you don't review…though it would be so cool if you did. lol Here's a special thanks to my reviewers.

DMH1973 – I will, all in good time. I got this all planned out in my head.

Richard Starkey -Yays! Thank you SO much for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter – I think it is evil..er lol

potterfan2006 – Thank you for the kind words. Believe me, I am a romantic at heart – all will work out in the end!

IwishSan – I know I am so cruel…but it is so much fun to torture the poor elf.

Fair Maiden – I personally loved that whole 'black sludge' part. I had so much fun writing it. All shall work out in the end. I hope you like this chapter.

Homunculus – Oh I new reviewer. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you stay around to read this chapter.

Ok so thank you again. And PLEASE everyone R&R, it really does make my day – even the flamers cause I love getting a good laugh. ;)…..

The orcs are just behind me, ready to move at my orders. In front of me I see my love Sauron. My hood is thrown over my head, so like the other Nazgûl no one can see my face. I lift it slightly to smile at my love and bow my head – I am doing this for him. Our army is traveling to Helm's Deep. My soldiers think we are going to win, to crush our enemies but I know different. Sauron and I had a venison session yesterday to help see our outcome. It seems like our enemies are meant to win this battle, "We'll lift their spirits only to crush them painfully." I said to him – we both chuckled.

The black, snake like creature rose from the ground and took into the air. The other Nazgûl flew behind me, only the King of the Nazgûl was able to at my side – he would lead this army with me. I looked over at him and grinned as he let out a roar so high-pitched I could barely hear it. Below us the army marched forward, their voices already filled with bloodlust.

'Good.' I heard a voice inside my head, his lovely voice. 'They shall do well. Do not forget my love, make your mark. I want you to be the one to put fear into their hearts; you shall not fall from battle.'

'I shall not fail my love.' Pulling on the ropes wrapped around my wrists, my Ringwraith flew higher into the sky.

It has been days since we started our journey though no one shows signs of it, we have yet to make camp and those too weak to make the journey are killed. We fly slowly, so that those on foot do not fall too far behind. I have seen the look the King of the Nazgûl has been giving me. He is threatened; no longer does he sit upon his thrown alone. I am the Queen of all Nazgûl and first in my loves heart. I growl at him, he has been staring far too long now. Soon we shall reach Helm's Deep and change our enemy's lives forever.

We are close now, I can smell the fear in the air – they know we are coming and are ready for us. It is at this point I decide to leave my flying beast to walk on the ground. I and I alone shall start this fight and I have always been one to make an entrance. My Ringwraith flies back into the sky, screaming in lust for the blood of the innocent.

As we walk, our footsteps create a roar and sends ripples of fear to our enemies. Thunder and lighting follow behind our army and rain soon starts to fall. As soon as we are close enough I stop, the whole army falling silent behind me. I look around to see who we are to fight against. Boys, men and elves - I see a dwarf standing alongside an elf, 'How interesting.'

I throw my hood back, the first look these pathetic creatures get of me. A dark light flows from me and these humans look upon me with fear while the elves look at me with disgust. They can see my ears.

"A she-elf, it cannot be!" One elf utters. My head snaps towards him, ah the one called Haldir. He shall die by my hands tonight.

My ears pick up the noises of an arrow being fired and I catch it before it pierces my heart, I snap the wood in two as if it were an arrow. My eyebrow lifts in amusement. "Very well." My voice seems to echo around us, "Let it begin." With that the orcs run past me, eager to taste the man-flesh they see in front of them. I let them run, I have other important matters to attend to – like killing Haldir.

I take out my bow and arrow and stand back, letting the arrows fly. For the first hour or so it proceeds as only a battle could. Then our warriors come with a bomb to break their wall, turning the battle in our favor for a while. I hear a man scream for an elf to bring down the carriers of the bomb but it is useless. An arrow flies towards his head and I chuckle, letting my fire ball incinerate the arrow in the air. The elf looks towards me and shoots again at my soldiers, more arrows turning into dust. I see the look of horror and failure upon his face as the bomb explodes. Men and orcs alike fly back with the force of the bomb but I stay standing, a mere bomb cannot harm me.

Then time seems to still for a moment, the battle cries falling into silence. We have broken through their last defense. All too soon the men flee into their fortress, thinking it will save them. My orcs advance upon them and kill the cowards as they run. It is not my concern anymore, the one I have been searching for has lived far too long.

My cape as long been discarded upon the rotting corpses so now my mental shines through the blood stains. I am covered in metal designed especially for my body. There is not one arrow or sword that could pierce my skin while I wear this.

I walk slowly towards my target; he is far too busy fighting to notice me. My men take one look at me, bow and run away – they know that this one is mine. Haldir seems to be confused and turns to see me.

"You." The words seem forced. "You traitor." He raised his sword at me.

I smirk and also raised my sword, "Say what you wish Haldir but this traitor shall grant you your doom."

Our swords meet and sparks fly. He is fighting for his life and I am fighting for my amusement. My smirk never leaves my face, not even when he cuts my cheek. I scream and nearly throw my sword at him; the force easily knocked his sword out of his grasp. In the distance I hear someone scream for him as I walk up to him and grab his throat with one of my hands. He is shocked at my strength when he finds he cannot break free. Another scream as a man rushed to aid Haldir but it was too late.

"The elves that survive shall report our findings; you will not be allowed to have an easy death she-elf. You betrayed our kind, our world!"

"Aw, your final word – does that make you feel better now?" I chuckled and start to slowly squeeze, his air is being cut off. "By the way, my name isn't she-elf." I lean in closer to him and whisper into his ear. "It's Tama, tell that to your maker when you see him." With that my hand heats up, burning his flesh.

He screams in pain and blood runs over my hand, his death would have been slower if not for that one man. "Haldir no!" He came from in front of me but just before he reached Haldir I placed my other hand on his shoulder and his body was set aflame. "No!" I dropped the now dieing elf and the human looked down at him. Haldir seemed to smile for a moment before his body shuddered and his last breath was taken. His eyes were blank, still, his body slowly being eaten away by the flames. All that was left was his sword and a pile of ashes.

"You!" He raises his sword but I stand there smiling. He seems to have a presence around him, he is no mere human. This interests me enough to let him live – for now.

"It is not yet your time to die human." My Ringwraith flies over to me and I jump upon his back. "We will meet again. Do not forget - my name is Tama."

I can almost see my name and image being imprinted on his mind. He will never forget what I have done and he will not rest until his friend's death is avenged – too bad for him then. My laughter fills the air as I fly higher into the air, looking for more men to kill.

A few more hours pass and I see the sun coming up. "It is time to leave." I whisper to myself. I call all the Nazgûl to me and we fly away, leaving our troops to their death. As we fly over the hill I put on my hood, glaring at Gandalf as he watched us fly above him. Knowing that we should be his last concern he turns his head back towards the bloody battle.

We fly away back to our home, the soul survivors of the battle. While the idiots behind me are worried about their Lord's reaction, I cannot wait to tell him of what I did; of just how many I killed. Boys, men, elves – they all failed and fell at my hands. I looked down to the blood still dripping from my hand and bring my hand up to my lips. My tongue moves out to give my middle finger a slow lick. My eyes close to savior the taste – Sauron shall be pleased.


End file.
